The Sage Chef of the Deep
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: When defeating Kaguya, she had one last laugh, opening a rift. Naruko pushed away Sasuke and Kakashi and got sucked in. She ended up in another world where she found herself in a world where food is everything. A world like this isn't so bad...besides, they defeated Kaguya anyway, her world will be fine...for now, she has to move on all alone... Fem!Chef!Naruko
1. Chapter 1

A Food-Oriented World

Uzumaki Naruko, age 18, currently the world's strongest kunoichi who wasn't Tsunade...

Found herself in a weird world whose language is thankfully like hers, but what a weird world she found herself into.

She took to studying cooking if only to fend for herself as one, she's not a real citizen of this world that all her accomplishments here would be worth nothing without a Gourmet ID and she has no clue how to get one.

Being in Sage Mode enables her to study all known ingredients and how to prepare them for cooking, as the rules here are so different.

If food is easy to prepare back home, here is not.

The price was worth the pain. Because you get to eat Really Delicious Food.

From Capture Level 1 to Capture Level 50, she did it all.

But one day, she met someone who helped her out when she was 21.

A young chef who she met while traveling to a city.

'Hey, that looks pretty good!' he was way smaller than her, and while he would have been cute, his flat nose ruined it. 'Are you a Chef?'

'No. I'm just cooking my dinner.' said Naruko. 'You can say I don't belong anywhere.'

'I guess you're from a non-IGO country...'

'I don't even belong there kid.' said Naruko. 'I'm someone who was born where nobody knows it. I'm not born in any country so how can I get citizenship anyway? I can't get a legal job without a Gourmet ID so I just work for myself.'

'That's pretty sad...I'll help you out!' the young man offered. He was sincere and for a living lie detector like her, that means a lot...

xxx

Years later...

Naruko was in newspapers as a specialist Bishokuya.

Specializing in Seafood and Ice Species.

If it is said that Toriko discovered over thousands on land, its she on water. She was the supplier of the world's Fish and Shellfish of the seas after earning enough money hunting on land to have her own boat and equipment.

She supplies Great Legs(Lv6), Growlrus(Lv13), Freezer Bisons(Lv11), Silver Grizzlies(Lv22), Ecleals(Lv1), Sealt and Peppers(Lv1), Hot Mushrooms and Icicallions from Ice Hell...the only Bishokuya to supply those food items so to those wanting differently from a change, she was an in-demand hunter, especially as those were high-class goods. She also sells Solid Gold Whales(Lv46) and Milk Whale milk(Lv21). She sells Freezer Bison hide to tailors for a huge sum of money as luxury clothing. But she does this only in Winter Time when they're at most active and finished breeding while usually selling only whales round the clock...as well as known seafood species and liquors.

The other critters she captured are still in study so its not yet printed in a book and published. But she was credited for their discovery and preparation knowledge so its also known that she's a Chef. But she'd rather hunt as she can't bear to stay in one place for long.

Of course, before her quarry gets to Gourmet Wholesale, her first friend in this world gets the perks to buy from her, giving him a month's supply of her Ice Hell catches.

The man who helped her who's now the Head Chef of Hotel Gourmet, Komatsu.

'Naruko-san, welcome!' Hotel Manager Smith greeted her. 'My customers are waiting for the Milk Whale Milk!'

'Its very popular huh?' Naruko mused, scratching her head.

'Not just as food but also as a seasonal beauty treatment in our spas.' said Manager Smith, rubbing his hands gleefully. 'And high-profile people also await your liquor!'

'Yare yare...well, I'll need help lugging it all in since I own twenty full Gourmet Rucksacks! That's about 200000 gallons of milk and liquors! Go get Komatsu's bum down here so he can fill his kitchen before we can fill the spas!'

'Of course!'

She earns a lot of money from Hotel Gourmet alone as the manager had his staff carry stuff to the kitchens and earned nearly half a billion for her stock.

She could have a mansion as she wanted, but she merely has a small house built just for herself. She's its only occupant anyway.

But at age 25 possessing a new power from Gourmet Cells, she noticed changes in herself, considering she ate her catches.

She was taught that the cells have extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, can empower evolution, but most importantly greatly enhance flavor of any organism they are part of. Only Bishokuya who had injected themselves with it know of this. She had hers through Injection and she safely adapted to it.

She may have lost her whisker cheek marks, but she sported line-like veins on her face for months until she recovered.

But eating seafood after a year of land-based products, her body became very shapely but not in a muscular way like most. She lost all her body fat, making her a well-sculpted, shapely-slender beauty she looks like a model whose body is the envy of all. Slender she may be but her femininity is pronounced, such as full, shapely breasts and a round, firm derriere. Appearance aside, she is also very flexible she may as well be human rubber she could bend in ways impossible...but it did wonders for her swimming ability combined with a diving suit!

Not to mention by having Gourmet Cells, her physical prowess went superhuman with no need for perfect chakra control. She also regenerates quickly and she doesn't have Kurama anymore...and the only criteria needed is that she is only to eat to maintain her strength by stocking up on calories. Her cells, after experimentation on various food respond best to alcohol that greatly made Mansam happy. Well, she has great tolerance...the tests were for the sake of when she's not around food to heal, she has a back-up first-aid treatment.

Lucky she still retains her ninjutsu and ability to go Sage. But as a precaution, she used her ability on the lowliest ingredient to the high-class known one and wrote her own cookbook in how to prepare it. Some matched known methods...some did not. Discoveries of her own. Then she studied recipes so she can put her cookbook to use, becoming a capable chef.

Once the book about her Seafood Discoveries are printed, she was called when she was age 24 to prepare and cook the ingredients...and with a panel of judges, she went from a nobody to a famous celebrity. She rose to Rank 16th in IGO Chef Ranking despite her preference, but she would cook for hi-profile parties...and that was it if they want seafood. As a Rank 16 chef, a night alone, is worth 50 million. So she has to pack her schedule and created her own website regarding her schedule alone.

She was given the title 'Maiden of the Deep' due to her beauty and her seafood came from there.

She had taken to having herself pampered after developing such a beauty as its now her pride.

But still, if not for text messages from her only friend, she would have been completely lonely as she still feels she doesn't belong and homesick. Komatsu's busy as a Chef, he wouldn't have time for her much.

As a child, she was lonely because everyone hated her. It took ten years from toddlerhood to Academy Graduation and her first year as a ninja before she finally had friends...only to lose all the bonds she made in six years, causing her depression and cries at night.

She had no idea what to do.

She took to having a rather quiet, lonely existence. She took to being afraid of forming bonds only to lose it again, becoming a solemn, soft-spoken person.

She became a far cry from who she used to be and became a loner, putting up a cheerful front to customers to hide what a mess she was, and mostly goes to LIFE to recover from Deep Sea Hunting after selling all her wares.

One day...she looked at her phone for its Internet.

On the Gourmet Website, there was news about Season Time for Puffer Whales at Cavern Lagoon.

'Humm...one thing I haven't had yet...why not?'

So she went and caught a whole school, sealing it into scrolls to prepare them all at home and eat some herself as according to books, its organs are all dang useful...except for the Poison Sac unless you're a hitman.

But put a Media Advertisement advertising her selling Puffer Whale parts and meat she filleted. She also sold the sacs only to ONE person who she told to personally come to her house for it. The poor guy she sold it all to in Gourmet Wholesale got mobbed by loads of buyers while dumping some in Hotel Gourmet.

One day, she got a call from Komatsu.

/Naruko-san, are you free?/

'Yes, I'm at home resting. Why?'

/I got permission from Chief Mansam to get you to come along! Were going to get a real treat, the Jewel Meat! We'll get to eat it!/

'Heee...I haven't tasted that yet...I'm coming.' Naruko licked her lips in anticipation. 'My schedule for the week is also free but after that, I have a party to go to. I already stocked up on party goods, all I need is a call.'

/Don't worry, this is only done in a day, it'll be OK! Somebody will pick you up in Hotel Gourmet! Toriko-san already took me to IGO!/

And so...

IGO HQ...

"I can't believe I'm back here again..." Naruko thought as she was in front of a huge banquet good for Bishokuya like herself.

But as Chief Mansam is a known drunkard...heck, he's one of her customers...

Its a given that his banquet is fit for drunks.

Heh.

She never got drunk but that was back when Kurama was within her.

What about now?

She'll try it out.

'This is incredible Naruko-san...' Komatsu choked out as he stared, wide-eyed. 'The Full-Course of a high-ranking IGO Employee...we get to eat it for free!'

'Ahahaha...he's the ONLY ONE who buys alcoholic stuff from me.' Naruko sweatdropped. 'He buys the Bacchus Shark and Whale from me and my alcoholic collections. And why is Toriko wounded?'

'Uhm, there was a bit of trouble earlier...' said Komatsu sheepishly. 'With some wild beasts on the way.'

'Heee...well, our lifestyle is hazardous for a reason...'

'Why not settle down like I did?'

'Not the type to which is why I'm a Caterer Chef.'

'Let's eat, don't be shy now!' said Chief Mansam cheerfully.

'Er...isn't that the Bacchus Dragon, a super-high-class ingredient?' Komatsu shuddered at the roasted dragon on the table. 'This is the first time I've seen it for real.'

'The Sake Paradise's Bacchus Island's master Bacchus Dragon...its alcoholic.' said Toriko. 'That meat gives the taste of a mellow brandy for which its famous...it's why its Chief Mansam's Main Dish.'

'Bahahaha! Being able to drink is being able to live, youngsters!' Mansam cackled, already getting drunk on beer.

'Yup, he bought that one from me too.' Naruko quipped. 'I strictly hunt only deep sea ingredients but I make exceptions if I happen to be alcohol-hunting.' she said. 'Besides, nobody but the wealthy elite can afford it so I can only sell them to rich clientele willing to pay for it like he does.'

'Ahahaha! I owe you for that one Naruko!' Mansam boomed jovially. 'Your alcohol on stock is the best!'

'Geh, no wonder we have so many...but I'm not complaining, this is all good!' Toriko chimed happily.

'What alcohol do you usually sell for the rich?' Komatsu sweatdropped in his asking.

'Sou ne...Emerald Dragon Wine, 5.2 million a bottle because its _that_ good and its my best in-demand stock.' Naruko smiled. 'Want some? You get to taste it for free you know.' she said, reaching for a bottle containing a beautiful emerald-colored liquid.

'Really?!'

'Yup.'

'Thanks! Thank you as well for giving me a lot of Puffer Whale Ingredients too! I was so surprised when Manager Smith told me when I got back!' Komatsu exclaimed. 'I had a hard time with Puffer Whales too we only scored one good whale...how'd you do it?'

'Well, its a technique unique only to me.' said Naruko. 'I can detect Sakki, even from an ingredient.'

'Sakki(killing intent)?' Toriko and Mansam looked at her seriously at that.

'Yes...I'm sensitive to anything that declares its a threat.' Naruko explained. 'That's why its easy for me to find those nasty poison sacs. Poison Chef bought them all off me by the way.' she said.

'Poison Chef Tylan huh? He's the only poison specialist we have in the world, he's an invaluable guy.' Mansam nodded thoughtfully.

'That, and Puffer Whales are also Deep Sea creatures its on my list...but if not in that Cavern in breeding season, they're a lot bigger, uglier, and the meat is also tougher compared to that delicate texture I had...but the taste remains the same at least.' said Naruko. 'If I sold it like that, nobody'd believe me its a Puffer Whale so I just gave it to alley cats and crows.'

'Lucky cats and crows.' the men in the room deadpanned.

'Yeah, the cats in Jidal Kingdom enjoyed themselves.' said Naruko with a chuckle. 'I smelled like fish, they all followed me!'

'So what's your Full Course? Surely you'd have one by now Naruko-san.' said Komatsu.

'Yeah...'

Hors D'oeuvre-Stuffed Chikuwa Tubeworms with creamed Kuriuni(Lv 66)  
Soup-Shining Gourami Broth(Lv80)  
Fish Dish-Shirakojira Fillet(Lv78)  
Meat Dish-Behemoth Squid Ikameshi(Lv80)  
Main Dish-Titan Spider Crab(Lv90)  
Salad-Silk Crimson Carpet Kelp(Lv40)  
Dessert-Pureed Beansefish(Lv50)  
Drink-Emerald Dragon Wine(Lv78)

'Wow, talk about all high class...' Toriko squawked.

'If it made your life hell to get them for taste, you'd make them your Full Course too.' Naruko snorted.

After quite the banquet, they talked about the main topic...

The Jewel Meat.

'Chief! We brought in the Seafood!' Rin called out. 'But uhhh we have to take them apart piece by piece!'

'Trouble?!' Toriko squawked. 'Just what kind did you catch, Naruko?!'

'Well, you'll see...' said Naruko airily as a giant crab leg about eight feet wide and twenty feet long. 'Ah, that's a baby Titan Crab.'

'BABY?!' Toriko and Komatsu yelled, eyes popping out of their sockets.

'Yep, a baby.' said Mansam. 'The adult one is too big to bring home.' he said. 'The adult is the size of a small island so this one is a freshly-hatched caught baby. Easy to catch so its a soft-shelled fella you can eat it whole, but the unimaginable depths you have to go for to catch them...you need the right abilities and latest diving equipment which explains its capture level. Naruko's abilities fit the bills.' he said before looking serious. 'The adult? When we looked, its the size of IGO HQ for a male, but double the size if female you can only really bring home baby crabs and they're in season only in springtime.' he shook his head. 'The Capture Level of an Adult Titan Crab and her other beasties would be beyond 200 the President and Knocking Master Jiro went to give it a shot not long ago...but how they'll bring it back, is the billion-dollar question.' he said. 'Its not like we have the technology for that...'

'In order to sell it to Gourmet Wholesale, it has to be processed in this lab first and videos shown in the internet as proof.' said Naruko. 'But in parties, I have to make a flashy live-show cooking so parties are in really ridiculously-huge rooms.'

'Heeee...'

'But since she ain't around when we cooked the crabs, we had to use machines.' said Rin. 'They're so big you can feed about ten schools with just one leg alone but for Bishokuya, that ain't enough, right?' she said. 'Again, what we're bringin' in are babies.'

The next were gigantic stuffed Tubeworms, reasonably-sized fillets, gigantic ikameshi...

'Only the tubeworms are fully-matured in this bunch.' said Mansam. 'The rest are mere babies. The adults are impossible to bring back, but at least they're discovered species.'

More kooky-looking seafood are brought in.

'At least there's something I can eat, I can't eat alcoholic food.' Rin grumbled as they ate all the food.

"These deep sea creatures are a plus as well for Gourmet Cell Growth." Mansam thought. "Its a little preparation for the future. But..." he mused with a glance at Naruko. "Komatsu found her wandering around. She has no records ANYWHERE when even Non-IGO citizens have files on them. She's basically a non-entity she even told him she doesn't belong anywhere yet she's strong. Who is she, and where did she come from?"

That was one thing Naruko didn't say.

But at least they know one thing.

She is not a citizen of Gourmet World as the President would know one by sight and smell alone.


	2. The Second King

The Second King

"Muuu, why is she coming too?" Rin thought as along for the ride was Naruko.

She was very beautiful that made Rin feel like Plain Jane(she really is) and feared Toriko will like her more than her but she seems fixated on Komatsu but still...!

In the meantime, Toriko and Mansam are playing tug of war...with their teeth...on the Drunken Cattle Beef Toriko brought along...AND ITS RAW.

'So we'll get the Jewel Meat off of the eldest Regal Mammoth here...that's bound to be good.' Naruko smiled. 'I read in books that its taste can't be described beyond delicious and it can be eaten raw so I want the real thing.'

'Right? Right? And we get to eat it for free! We don't have to pay! It costs 5 million just for 100 grams!'

'Ugh, I'd rather get it myself than pay for it!' Naruko snarked when she froze. 'Eh?'

'What is it?' Komatsu asked worriedly.

'I sense a presence as strong as Toriko's, 10 o'clock.' she declared as that got the two muscular men pausing. 'Strangely there's a weak presence above him.'

'Ohh! That's probably Sani!' Toriko said enthusiastically. 'Not only Sakki but presences of people too?'

'And I can tell who lies.'

'That's kinda convenient...' Mansam commented. 'I'll try this: Toriko has four brothers.'

'Lie.'

'Rin is my daughter.'

'Lie.'

'I'm the God of Gamblers!'

'Lie.'

'I own a harem!' that got Toriko, Komatsu and Rin in a deadpan.

'Lie.'

'I went to Gourmet World.'

'Truth.'

'The IGO President is gay!'

'Lie.' Naruko sweatdropped.

'Sani gets a Surgery to have boobs!'

'What the heck, Chief?!' Rin yelled, going blue at the image.

'Lie.'

'Hm. All correct.' Mansam nodded approvingly. 'One last try...ahum...' he then thought of a good one. 'Toriko is married with five children.' Toriko did a double-take at the question that gave him away from behind Mansam.

'Lie.' Naruko sweatdropped. 'I'd know, he lives ten minutes away from my house!'

'NANIIII?!' Rin cried in aghast. 'Ten minutes away from his house?!'

'Yeah.' said Naruko flippantly, oblivious to her feelings. 'I only go home to do my laundry and clean my house before leaving again though. I hardly sleep there I once found a Cheese Rabbit sleeping on my bed when I got back.'

'Oi oi...' Komatsu sweatdropped. 'Stay in your house more often or the beasts will use your house as their own!' he chided.

'Hai hai...' Naruko shrugged. 'But really, I'm more comfortable outdoors...I only bothered to get a house for formalities' sakes in citizenship records anyway.' she said as she sat on the ground. "After all, I spent a looot of time outdoors its not just the same anymore."

Soon, Sani arrived.

'...he's quite the colorful person.' Naruko mused as Sani wore a dark pink outfit and shoes with a dark blue vest, arm and leg warmers on. He has an effeminate face of a biseinen with colorful hair chunks in white, green, blue and pink. 'That's an amazing dye job. Makes me wonder who's his stylist to be able to dye his hair that way.'

'I wish it was a dye job.' said Toriko. 'His abilities are based on his hairs through a sense of touch. He was born that way.'

'That's pretty convenient...you implied different types of touches?'

'Aa.' Toriko grinned. 'He can 'touch' many things. Blue hair senses low temperature. Pink hair senses high temperature. Green hair detects pressure. And white hair detects painful stimuli. And see him carrying the Regal Mammoth with one arm? His hair is helping him out too.'

'Heee...'

'Interested in niichan, Naruko?' Rin asked Naruko hopefully in hopes its not her crush she's interested in.

'In what way?'

'Er, as a lover?'

'...I have no idea what you mean.' Naruko sighed. 'Before meeting Komatsu, I lived alone for years(somewhat true). Men have deep voices, hairy faces, flat chests and long thingies with small sacks between their legs and its all I know about them when I first saw other people.' "That, and they like looking at naked women like Jiraiya-jiji does." the last one got her companions red-faced and stuttering.

That, and her upbringing made her as socially dumb as Gaara even if she was kind, sincere and empathic, believing the best in people while empathizing and understanding those who underwent the same pain she had. She is also easily attached and loyal to those who showed her kindness and acceptance, loyal to a fault to them and taking offense to those who speak badly of, and hurt them.

(it was due to that mentality that the late Sandaime had to treat her really well just to teach and point her to the right path of good, fully-aware she's prone to manipulation no thanks to his village, discovered early on by Itachi when he befriended her)

'...that's no good...' Komatsu choked out when suddenly, Sani is surrounded by Gang Hoods. 'Eek! Gang Hoods! They're beasts with a ferocious appetite! They're after the Regal Mammoth!'

'Oh, don't worry about it.' said Toriko airily. 'Just watch.'

Sani didn't do anything but the attacking Gang Hoods froze before collapsing.

"Knocking...without touching?!" Naruko gawked.

She had to learn Knocking so she can bring prey home fresh for sale but... "Then again, its impossible to see a strand of hair from this far do the job it looks like an invisible man did it..."

Part right, a lot of it wrong, as Naruko doesn't know most things about this newcomer.

Rather, she hardly knows anyone even her first friend in this world.

He then flung the Regal Mammoth at them that got them gawking, but Mansam caught it.

'Uwaaaa?!'

'Ah, sorry chief, is it a li'l too heavy for you?' Sani asked coolly with a smile. 'But nice catch! S' expected that your strength hasn't waned one bit but there's not enough beauty...' he mused in a thinking manner. 'The way you caught the Mammoth, my heart doesn't beat at all and I got no sense at being moved whats'ever. I mean, you're bowlegged, clumsy, have no sexiness, it gives an impression of 'just die already'...'

'W-wow...' Naruko sweatdropped at Sani's...attitude. She had no words to describe it.

'Who is this guy?!' Komatsu squawked out, sharing the same opinion as her.

'Oi Sani! Don't you go throwing around precious food!' Mansam yelled his scolding. 'You haven't changed at all from before, why you, you jerk!' he cried as Sani jumped up towards them but he almost looked like he flew his way up to where they were.

'Even though I kindly brought this all the way here I'd like to be thanked at least.' Sani complained in a rather I-don't-care sort of voice. 'Or rather, I don't want to be called a jerk by you, chief...' he said as he landed where they were. 'Oh, long time no see Toriko.' he said, seeing who he was with...and ran his feelers over. 'Oho...your cells are more vitalized than in the older days. The elasticity is high as well.' he noted. 'Its evident you're eating good stuff.'

'Hey hey Sani, don't go touching my Skin all over the place, its uncomfortable.' Toriko complained, rubbing his cheek in discomfort, along with the fact of being touched by a guy.

'Hey just a minute, nii-chan, don't you go touching Toriko as you please!' Rin yelled angrily.

Somehow, Rin reminds Naruko of Sakura when she and Ino fight over Sasuke...superimposing their images on Rin, Toriko and Sani.

'Rin!' Sani's eyes popped at the sight of her. 'You...' his eyes fell on her legs and freaked out. 'The hell are these clay pipe-like legs?! And the fat under the skin is insane! You're only eating nothing but sweets aren't you?!'

'Like, shut up!' Rin sputtered indignantly at being called out on it. 'And like, it doesn't have anything to do with you!'

'Like I want to do anything with such a masculine-like sister!'

'Like I don't want to hear it from a girly brother like you!'

'Like, like, like, shut up!' Sani yelled while pointing at Naruko. 'Why can't you be like that blonde girl?! Her skin is fair and flawless, firm, slender, shapely and curvy! Her hair is vibrant, shiny and glossy it looks like spun gold! Now THAT is a real girl!'

'Screw you jackass!'

'I-incredible...' Komatsu sweatdropped.

'I don't know what to say...' Naruko gulped. 'How'd I get into their argument?'

'Beats me...' Komatsu blinked as Sani was onto Naruko instantly, hands on her shoulders.

'You're a girl who's had many high-class goods which is why you have such a perfectly lithe, slender figure that like, gives you the appearance of a flower fairy...you also take great care of your looks like proper girls should since a girl's beauty is their number one asset, my sister should learn from you and maybe she'll be a better girl.'

'Hey hey hey!' Rin gave him a flying kick.

'Gwah!'

'...my my, such good relationship.' Naruko smiled as that got Komatsu, Toriko and Mansam looking utterly deadpan and the siblings gaping at her in disbelief.

'And how?!'

'Well, Sani picked out what he sees as her flaws to work on so she'll get better by dealing with it.' said Naruko, pointing it out. 'I don't understand the terms he used like clay pipes on legs but I take it women don't like those normally? I don't know beauty standards since I'm rarely in civilization.' she said as cue more disbelieving WTH looks from everybody. But since everyone calls her beautiful when she herself had trouble believing it due to her childhood thus has non-existent cosmetic self-esteem but understood being beautiful is a good thing and being plain or ugly as a bad thing, she worked hard to maintain her looks that it became her pride while avoiding what would ruin it. 'You know how I looked when we first met Komatsu?' she reminded Komatsu.

'Yeah, you got an athletic body back then.' said Komatsu, remembering her figure back then. 'Just like those famous gymnast athletes on TV! But now you slimmed down a lot considerably that you really look like a fairy now but a fairy of the sea.' he said. 'You're the Maiden of the Deep, the 16th best chef in the world.'

'She's WHOOOO?!' Toriko and Sunny yelled.

'Maiden of the Deep, Naruko.' said Mansam. 'She's a Bishokuya who specializes in Deep Sea Ingredients and a Caterer Chef since she doesn't own a Restaurant but rather she's hired to cook for special occasions as she doesn't like to stay in one place for long. So she has to be called for high-profile events and such. She's the only Caterer Chef in the World as almost everybody opened up restaurants.'

'Really?! Her?!' Rin squeaked as she too, remembered what Naruko used to look like when she was in the labs, getting injected with Gourmet Cells. She has a toned body, clearly a fighter yet now she's a far cry from what she used to be that Rin felt she's a threat and a rival for Toriko's affections only to learn years later she lacks in many, many things regarding social life and awareness when it comes to crushes and romance that to her, Toriko was 'just another generic man and nothing special'.

While she's glad she's no competition, Toriko is also a problem IF he shows interested in Naruko and not her...and she said it herself that what she ate made her that way.

One thing...

'This one is a Child Sani! The real one is much, much, MUCH bigger!' Mansam yelled before leaving them to take the baby home to scan it for the Jewel Fruit. They safely extract it without killing the Regal Mammoths so it can be safely harvested every hundred years.

Here's one thing with people with Gourmet Cells...those who have it and are fully-developed, can have long lives. The healthier you eat, the longer you live though you still age, albeit s-l-o-w-l-y. Evident of that, is the top faces of the IGO.

Granted, she was offered a position but she turned it down due to 'itchy feet'.

They all sported horrified looks while Naruko was utterly apathetic, having seen too many giants in her life to care anymore.

xxx

Biotope 1, a field of Black Carpet.

'The books say its almost extinct that its being preserved here while efforts are made to make it grow back in the wild again.' Naruko commented, reciting what she read in books.

'Black Carpet...its insanely popular as a salad in the past, its my first time seeing so much of it...' Komatsu croaked out. 'I haven't even tasted one!'

'Look here! A Cocomayo Tree~!' Rin called out.

'Ohhh! Good call Rin!' Toriko cried, already munching on a bunch of grass and ran for the tree she found.

'He's already eating.' Komatsu sweatdropped.

'Yeah...I'm kinda glad we're not an ingredient but things are this way for me too.' Naruko agreed while picking up some carefully, not wanting to eat roots and soil. 'Normally I don't bother with hunting Level 1s anymore since I got stronger but taste is still taste I just sample then move on. Biotopes sure have unknown tastes locked away from the outside world for conservation reasons. I hope we get to sample some goods while we still can.'

'You grew to like eating huh?' Komatsu smiled.

'Ever since I chose this career years ago, yeah. Its important for Bishokuya to eat an unseen, unknown taste on sight.' said Naruko. 'For health reasons.'

'That's the weirdest thing I ever heard.'

'You're friends with Toriko who has strong ties to the IGO...if he tells you, you'll understand.' said Naruko. 'I don't have the authority to talk about it, I'll get in trouble.'

'Haaa...'

'Well, what she said is true.' said Sani. 'So many classified stuff not allowed to the public...by the way, who are you?' he asked Komatsu.

'Oh, I'm Komatsu, Head Chef of Hotel Gourmet.' Komatsu shyly introduced himself. 'Nothing compared to Naruko-san though...'

'You have the ability to rise but you're stuck in one place...you should have just traveled like I did and discover the world.' Naruko chided. 'Nature is the best teacher, not some boring lecturer.'

'I can't fight like you and Toriko-san.' said Komatsu weakly.

Komatsu is the only one who knows how strong she is that Toriko's antics doesn't surprise him much anymore...unless its monsters.

'Hooo...' Sani looked at Komatsu closely, cupping his face between his hands. 'You don't have enough beauty...what do you usually eat?'

'Eh? Just some normal stuff...'

'That's no good! You should eat more things with vitamins and collagen in them! Try my Full Course out! Two spots are still empty though.'

Hors D'oeuvre- Beautiful Skin Caviar(Lv30)  
Soup- Charis Lobster Soup(Lv19)  
Fish Dish- Skin Whitening Tuna(Lv25  
Meat Dish- Perfect Beauty Cattle(Lv21  
Main Dish- ?  
Salad- Mochi Skin Bean Sprouts(Lv15  
Dessert- ?  
Drink- Charis Dragon Scale Sake(Lv35)

Naruko thought that in this world, a Full Course tells much about its consumer. Strength, Preference, Taste, and Skill, and many more.

Her Full Course reflected her job and her skill and strength in obtaining them.

Sani's is...er...for beauty's sake, while the Charis Species are beautiful in appearance. She also ate them in her quest to grow stronger to live longer and age slower as she has no idea how long before she can go back home. For now by eating well, she maintained her 18 years old appearance and body but for how long can she do this?

'Erm, thanks?'

'That's why Sani has the most Unbalanced Diet of the Four Kings.' Toriko stated wryly, picking up more grass. 'It'd be best if you don't hope for too much, Komatsu.'

'Shuddup Toriko! What about YOUR Full Course?!' Sani yelled as Toriko began munching.

'I still haven't decided on anything but Dessert...'

'NANI?! STILL AFTER SEEIN' THE BEST INGREDIENTS?! YOU'RE SO INDECISIVE!' Sani freaked. 'How many years are you gonna take to complete your Full Course?!'


	3. The First Biotope

The First Biotope

Biotope 1...

The island spans 500,000 square kilometers, and with 5000 meter tall mountains enclosing it in its entirety.

It is the largest and most productive of all the IGO's Biotopes. The beasts on Regal Island have an average Capture Level of 27, making the area dangerous even to most Bishokuya.

It also houses the IGO Research Lab, where nearly 30% of the world's ingredients are produced. The 1st Biotope is presided over by Mansam, the IGO's third-highest-ranked official, after the President and the Vice-President.

Hence, why the first Biotope was the closest to imitate the natural world. To the point of having Black Carpets and a conveniently-nearby Cocomayo Tree!

Then came Rockdrums, Level 29 species that was quite the effort.

For Toriko and Sani at least.

"A-ah, if only they ate well, this Rockdrum is just a yawn." Naruko sighed. To her, this creature was boring.

Then there's Rin who sprayed a felled Rockdrum not with Sleeping Fragrance but Battle Fragrance instead...yep, it became problematic to the point they got separated as they got negligent, with Naruko gunning for Komatsu because he's the most defenseless of them all.

Ending up in Mushroom Woods.

But for Chefs, its paradise land.

'How on Earth did I end up here?' Sani wondered as his Chef companions were like they're in Toyland Mushroom Picking.

'Look at this Naruko-san, this is a big Cream Mushroom! I've never seen one in real life ever!' Komatsu cried enthusiastically, carrying two Cream Mushrooms at least as long as an adult hand and as thick as a pipe, not counting the cap. Its a light yellow in appearance.

'I've never eaten one either. Its apparently extinct outside, yet here they exist.' said Naruko thoughtfully. 'Now would be a good time to eat some.' Naruko agreed enthusiastically. 'You got a pretty big one there!' she said, admiring the big mushroom he got. Komatsu's eyes bulged at the Soy Sauce Grasshopper she has. Its a foot-long thing!

'Speak for yourself!' he squeaked. 'That size is Capture Level 2 since it's too much for me!'

'Ah, really?'

'Really really! I'm not strong you know!' Komatsu stated sheepishly. 'Let's cook but I want to experiment! I wonder how they taste both raw and cooked...'

'...and seasoned or not.' Naruko's eyes glinted. 'We got youngsters to adults here.' she said, pointing backwards with her thumb, showing Condiment Bugs wandering about.

'Right~?'

'Well, let's eat while we can because there's no telling how long we'll be here.' said Naruko as they took out their equipment to prepare cooking. 'Sani and I can fight but if we're hungry we're useless~'

That was one thing any Bishokuya worth their salt should know.

They need to eat to function well. Going hungry, is OUT OF THE QUESTION. And possibly after reaching their limits, be horrifyingly fatal on them.

'Well, nobody can do anything or think clearly when hungry!' Komatsu chuckled, not really getting where she's getting at, considering there are things he doesn't know yet.

'I suppose...but really, we should take the disgustingly adult's higher quality soy sauce.' Sani suggested. He spent energy on the Rockdrums, he should eat again soon. Not to mention he was told about the Bishokukai that recently attacked the Coliseum...its was chaos and death of a valuable Battle Wolf. They'll spend a lot of energy fighting beasts to reach Regal Plateau alone, let alone getting an effort to get to the Regal Mammoth.

'Yes, but let's take our time.' Naruko smiled. 'Let's enjoy various grades of taste. Its veeeery important to us.'

'If you say so...' Sani blinked as he sat down with Naruko since he's attracted to beauty, particularly her hair that looked like a sheet of gold. Its so vibrant in color, lustrous and shiny and Sani thinks if he touched it, it would be like silk.

They lightly roasted the mushrooms with baby grasshopper sacs, progressing to adult ones...and they enjoyed the taste...

'Yummy!' the two chefs squealed, swooning over the taste.

'This would go great with beer!' Naruko sighed as they continued cooking. 'Too bad we don't got any~'

'Your stock, Mansam-san bought it all.' said Komatsu gloomily. That, and the things he didn't buy from her, were drinks for 'lightweights', finding it boring and 'not enough kick'. All of which, will not go well with their food.

'Can't be helped, I bring home liquors from afar and he buys them.' Naruko huffed. 'That's in exchange for letting me have some goods to taste created by IGO I can't find no matter where I go...' and that explains why she's here!

'You know you're the last person I'd expect to have alcohol.' Sani mused thoughtfully.

'Unlikely huh? But hey, I heal from liquor like Mansam does.' said Naruko, causing him to gawk. 'Any alcohol will do as long as its no cocktail.'

To heal her wounds in a snap, even broken bones and crushed organs(save for brain and heart), she needs high quality liquor she always gets liquors with the best quality as its what her cells likes.

This is one ability Tsunade and any medic would go bonkers over. That's after Tsunade whines at the unfairness of it all.

After cooking a lot and eating some of it, they stored it in Komatsu's numerous Gourmet Cases.

Swamp of Antiquity...

'Hey Sani, what lives here?' Naruko asked him. 'I sense a lot of death here. Way too many for a Food Reserve.' she told him with a frown as her keen senses reacted to the 'stench' of death.

'Death?' Sani frowned.

'Yeah. A lot died here.' Naruko said, 'Its too much even for a predator-prey relationship.' she took out binoculars to look around...and gasped. 'Nasty...creatures killed in a brutal way...holes in bodies, torn limbs...no creature can do these types of damages!' she gasped out. 'This is just slaughter! I'd understand killing for food but this...'

'What?!' Sani took the binoculars from her. 'Where?!'

'12 o'clock! If that alone is many, can't imagine what's underwater and elsewhere.' Sani looked around and swore, seeing a lot of creature corpses.

'Bishokukai probably did this. Good for nothin' lot...' Sani scowled.

'Them again?!' Komatsu choked out.

'That's the second time I heard of that word.' Naruko mused. 'I heard it once while we dined on Mansam's Full Course but nothing else is said because they're too busy getting drunk.'

'Bishokukai...they're nasty poachers who'll capture and monopolize all ingredients, killing and destroying in their wake what's in their way.' Sani grunted. 'They're also high-tech, using GT Robos nowadays...where'd they get all those resources?' Sani gave her back her binoculars. 'I can't even smile...to do this beauty-less thing I can't even find words about it...this makes me sick, Bishokukai!' he was utterly disgusted.

'I suppose we ask if we arrest one.'

'Unlikely, they can simply abandon their GT Robo so we can't ask them.' Sani sighed.

'I wanted to find food here but...' Naruko sighed when some creatures DID come out...she went for the Crocodile Shark to knock it, showing ability to walk on water. 'Komatsu let's cook this one! This size is enough for us!'

'Too big! How on earth are we carrying THAT?!' Komatsu freaked out. 'It's 43 meters long and 27 tons heavy if the books are right!'

'Well, we chop it up first and debone it of course...'

'Yeah, I'd like to eat that too...its meat is so superb we can even eat it raw.' said Sani. 'As long as we dispose of the disgustin' organs that's got germs from this disgustin' swamp...' he shuddered. 'Sure we can't get sick, but not sure about 'Matsu here...'

After removing the skin, bones and organs and cutting it up into large 'steaks' before cooking it...

Naruko possessed seasoned ingredients herself, in her stores.

'W-wow...where on Earth did you get all that?' Komatsu marveled at her seasoning stock...sealed inside scrolls!

'I'm a Bishokuya too you know...its fun getting these for free than lose hair at how much they cost in the market~' Naruko giggled shamelessly. She has Seven-Flavor Wine, Swallowtail Bat Scales, King Vinegar, Delicineral Water, Seven-Flavor Herb, Butterspice Wings...and many more.

Komatsu was just glad he gets stuff from her for free when she's in season as she only sells every winter and delicacies in season but one thing she never sells, was the condiments he has to buy himself.

'But...scrolls? Not Gourmet Cases and Sacks?'

'Fufu...I told you when we met didn't I? _That I'm not from here_?' Naruko smiled mysteriously. 'Where I came from, people can do this. I suppose you can call it magic.'

'Heee...how much is storing capacity?' Sani asked her.

Both he and Komatsu have no idea what she meant by her words. But still...this scroll technique of hers is clearly way better than their current tech levels...if she can store a huge vat of King Vinegar in a tiny scroll and a tall pile of giant Croco-Shark steaks!

Not to mention, she had to bleed her thumb by nipping it with her teeth, smear her wounded finger's blood on the writings and made a few hand gestures for the things to come out and the blood on the scroll is gone...Sani and Komatsu supposed they can agree 'it's magic'.

'Humm...I can store a huge collection in it as long as I tie them up together really well...'

Upon storing the cooked Croco Shark Steaks in a scroll, they moved on forward.

They reached Regal Wall when they heard a loud howl.

'...wolf?' Naruko perked up, hearing the howl.

'That's pretty close.' Sani mused.

'That's Terry! That means Toriko-san is nearby!' Komatsu cried hopefully.

'The Battle Wolf Toriko took along? Though it had an unusual tone to it, that howling...'

'It means 'danger incoming'.' said Naruko, knowing canine howling all too well.

'Then let's hurry to help them out!' Komatsu insisted frantically. 'That could be a cry for help too! And they're not here yet!'

'No way.' said Sani flippantly.

'Eh, why?!'

'That'd be an insult to any hunter of our caliber.' said Naruko. 'As Bishokuya, we see ourselves as the apex predator. To be aided in a situation when we can deal with it on our own screams 'I'm so weak' and its a blow to our pride. So no helping until we meet them. If they survive and we meet up, showing they survived this place's nasties, its a proof of strength. Its the pride of true hunters unlike third-rates who had to amass an army with firearms and bombs just to capture a Level 5 beast.'

As a Bishokuya, its a mindset Naruko grew to accept and understand bitterly, she who was so used to Teamwork and care for Comrades. She found being a Bishokuya kind of lonely in a way. She too, wanted to help but that would mean indirectly insulting her fellow hunters too and be on their bad books. They're no ninjas, they're hunters. Predators.

The likes of Toriko and Sani, as well as herself are the cream of the crop unlike the second-third-rates who had to team up to even get an easy prey. They won't like it if they had to be helped. Its PRIDE.

The only person she can show her ninja code to, would be Komatsu and Rin who are non-fighters.

'That's right and Toriko's no third-rate as well as I.' said Sani. 'Biotope 1, Danger Level A...we came here with resolve to get the Jewel Meat or die tryin'.' he agreed. 'B'sides, in the past, men would conquer a Regal Mammoth solo to obtain the Jewel Meat which was back then, an Engagement Ring to the ladies they want to marry. Its a proof of strength and showing they're strong enough to be able to provide. Right now, we're on the same page...only, we ain't marryin' anybody.' they then looked up a tall rocky wall.

'Here we are, Regal Wall, the entrance to Regal Plateau.' said Sani, looking up and so did his companions. 'A sheer cliff 3000 meters in height!'

'3000 meters?! How are we going to get up there Sani-san?! I can't see the top at all!' Komatsu cried as he found himself pulled by an invisible force...Sani's feelers.

'We'll scale it but for me, its really no difference to walking on the ground.' said Sani who looked like he was flying when in reality, he was using his feelers to go up.

Naruko on the other hand, is literally walking vertically.

'This is gonna take a while...how about we pick up pace to get more food? And we need to eat again soon.' said Naruko.

'Humm...if we go 5 km/h, we'll get to the top in half hour.'

'We go that pace then.'

They sped up and soon encountered primate-like creatures with thick yellow veins.

'Ooh! Heavycliffs!' Naruko drooled. 'Its said to have a sweet meaty taste ten times more than pork with marshmallow-like tenderness! Let's get some!'

'Not too many alright?' Sani reminded her. 'This is a preserve!'

'K~!' before Naruko could kill, the Sky went dark.

'Eh?'

'W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAT?!' was Sani's panicked cry as he and Komatsu freaked out.

When they looked up, its something big falling on them!

'HOLY SHIT! Fall back!' they let themselves fall as there's nowhere to go.

'Is falling the only thing we have?!' Komatsu wailed.

'Nothin' ta do about it, we have nowhere to run!' Sani cried. 'Let's do a retreat...TO THE MAX!'

While they fled, they heard a loud and rather disbelieving call.

'Sani?! Komatsu! Naruko!'

'Oniichan!'

Yup, Toriko and Rin are here.

'Ohhh?! Toriko and Rin?!' Sani cried.

'They made it!' Naruko gasped out.

'TORIGO-SAAAAN!' Komatsu blubbered out in relief.

'SO YOU LIVED YOU GUYS? RATHER, CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHIN' ABOUT _THIS_?!'

Toriko's response to Sani's frantic request was to carve up the ground and took out quite a tall tower.

'IN HERE, QUICK!' he cried, throwing it away and Naruko jumped for Sani whose long feelers can drag them in that hole...

SAFE.

'H-Hair Net in a hairs'breadth.' he choked out as the impact was barely enough for Toriko to stand up straight. 'We pushed it all the way here somehow...'

'We nearly became the first human pancakes in history...' Naruko whimpered, swaying in fright.

'Toriko-san!' Komatsu cried happily.

'Ooh! You're OK Komatsu! And are those Sirloin Mushrooms?!'

'Eat later when we're out of danger!' Naruko yelled at him in a bighead as Sani jumped out of the hole. 'We're still in trouble!'

'I agree...not to mention...those Heavycliffs fell with us and they look angry!'

'T-that's right, I wanted to cook some...' Naruko swore. 'Four should be enough.' she took out her knife with a grin.

The angry-looking Heavycliffs bulked up too and lunged at them.

'Oh jeez, they're our opponents along with the Mammoth?! Toriko help us out here!'

'Don't worry Sani, I'm here too.' said a smooth gentle voice as the Heavycliffs collapsed...along with drops of purple liquid.

'...what is that? Grape jam?' Naruko blinked.

Sometimes, food and condiments is a good weapon...if used right. She heard of chefs with such a technique.

'That's no grape jam that's poison!' Toriko grinned. 'Coco!'

'Coco-san!' Komatsu lit up happily.

'Fufu, its nerve-paralytic poison, my style of Knocking.' said Coco to the unknown girl he's never met before.

Naruko wondered if Komatsu's acquaintances are all good-looking men.

Toriko was a very masculine macho man.

Sani was a Biseinen in an effeminate way.

This newcomer, Coco is also a biseinen in an androgynous way.

He dressed in a cream-colored turban with a cloak, and his clothes are a black skintight shirt, trousers and shoes with green wrapping accents in his neck, upper arms, forearms and lower legs with purple earrings and chain piercings.

'Sorry I'm late.'

One of his hands was purple and dripping poison, but slowly turning back to normal.

'...Komatsu sure knows strange guys...' Naruko blinked while proceeding to prepare the Heavycliff while avoiding the poison through cooking techniques.

She also learned Sani is wary of touching Coco due to poison and he was blunt about it.

Its almost like everyone's wariness of jinchuuriki.

"I almost forget that feeling in the seven years I'm here...can't say I missed it." she thought sourly. She worried about Gaara who's not a Jinchuuriki anymore at least and Killer Bee still has Gyuuki...at least she and Gaara are free but to be reminded of what's it like made her mood sour again while cooking.

She was about done preparing when Toriko yelled, 'Sani, Naruko, outta the way!' and she found herself rescued by big beefy injured arms and cue smoking charcoal Heavycliffs.

'Ahhh! I was gonna cook those!' she wailed in dismay as a giant pink GT Robo appeared.

'Forget that, we got a new problem!' Toriko cried as they faced it.

'I'm...so pissed right now...' Naruko fumed. 'Its a rare opportunity to get into an IGO Biotope and taste what's inside and this piece of junk spoiled my cooking?!'

'Hooo? Sorry 'bout that~' came the words of the operator mockingly. 'Seeing all these famous people around here...compared to the Jewel Meat, getting rid of you guys would be a big achievement now wouldn't it? Kekekeke...'

'Have the balls to say that if you yourself are here fighting us, dipshit!' Naruko expelled massive amounts of energy to create a giant ball...inside a giant shuriken hole.

'What the?!'

Its big. Ridiculously big.

Not only that, its hovering so high while connected to her to power up safely. And the cliffs around them are turning to fine sand, too!

'That's so atrocious!' Coco cried. 'Its electromagnetic waves are all over the place and extremely dangerous...if we're struck by its winds alone, **we'll all die, destroyed down to the cellular level**!' he cried in horror as he could see its horrible effects.

'No wonder she's making it far from us...' Toriko gulped as they watched it fully grow.

'CHOU-OU RASENSHURIKEN!' and she fired it at the GT Robo who couldn't dodge it, its upper half utterly destroyed and nothing left.

'W-wow...'

The sight terrified them.

'Good thing she's not a Bishokukai Member...' Coco gulped. 'Chou-ou Rasenshuriken...what a frightening technique.'

"Frightening doesn't even cut it!" Rin thought in freakout.

"She's this strong, Naruko? Looks like we really gotta up our game." Toriko thought. "As expected of the Top#16."

He knows full well that the Top 50 Chefs used to be Bishokuyas themselves before they discovered their cooking talents and settled down.

'Hah...that's a kinjutsu I'd never do on anyone unless its well-earned. I only use it on people I really want to get rid of if by Sani-language, they're so disgusting.' Naruko grumbled as she sank on her knees, sweating heavily, utterly exhausted. 'But to make it that size...damn. So...so tired...'

She took out their food stocks.

'Well, now would be a good time to eat.' said Komatsu, opening up his Gourmet Cases too. 'We gathered all this food Toriko-san!' he hoped that, like he saw back in the dining room, his wounds would heal while eating.

'Ohhh! That's very plenty!' Toriko cried in both delight and relief.

'We should hurry before my knocking wears off.' said Coco. 'Its difficult affecting the Mammoth due to its size it took really high time to kick in.' he advised worriedly. 'Not to mention the electromagnetic wave inside...the enemy is also inside. We should hurry before the Mammoth is killed.'

'There's that.' Sani twitched as they all started eating.

Upon eating their fill for recovery...they pondered how to get in.

'OK, the mouth or the ass?' Naruko piped up.

'Must you be so crude?! Both are disgusting!' Sani freaked out.

'We have no choice...the mouth is of the lesser evil because if we went by the nose, we'll die.' said Coco. 'Inside its nose are loads of teeth!'

'Yeah, mouth it is.' Komatsu agreed fearfully before they went in.

Just in time too, it woke up.

'Hurry! The throat!' they rushed in quickly in panic, not wanting to get chewed up.


	4. The Regal Maze

The Regal Maze

Regal Mammoth, the stomach...

GT Robo aside...

'OK, trees inside a stomach?!' Naruko sweatdropped as they saw trees rooted on the stomach lining.

'Well, the Regal Mammoth's body makes it possible to have its own ecosystem...in a flora way of speaking.' said Coco. 'Beasts won't survive but plants pulled along can survive here. And since we can see as clear as day, the Jewel Meat is lighting this place up too.'

'...can't believe I'm back here again, I'm lost...' the operator complained, scratching its head. 'When did I return to the starting point again?'

'Leave him to me.' said Sani. 'Innards like a maze...we'll have to rely on Toriko's nose. 'You guys go!'

'Got it...let's go!' Toriko yelled as they ran ahead.

'Uhm, is this OK?' Komatsu asked him.

'Its OK. Sani intends to go all out and considering his abilities, we'll be in the way.' said Coco. 'He'll hold back for our sakes. And its a GT Robo...we'll seriously need to go all out.'

'Yes but Naruko-san is amazing, taking out a giant in one shot...' said Komatsu, amazed.

'Be amazed if I can take that thing out without being out of gas and a pathetic sweaty mess afterward.' said Naruko with a sigh. 'I need more training. If I fought that thing alone and surrounded by creatures afterward, I'm done for. Using that technique drained me dry!'

Truthfully she has a second energy reserve but she wasn't sure how chakra will work against things created in this world...sure she can use chakra to Hunt, but she's never done a Chakra VS Shokuyoki before.

Matter of fact is that she's drained dry of her Shokuyoki.

It showed how serious the opponent a giant GT Robo is.

Naruko is stronger than them and _she_ had _trouble_.

Toriko and Coco, as well as Sani knew they have to up their game.

xxx

Regal Mammoth.

A gigantic, majestic mastodon and one of the largest living creatures in the Human World alongside the Magma Tortoise. It is a beast that has existed since the stone age and is regarded as a gourmet treasure by man.

While its meat is plenty delicious, most of the flavor in its body has been taken by a single piece of vestigial meat within known as the Jewel Meat that combines the taste of all the different parts of the beast. The Jewel Meat illuminates an incandescent lamp-like radiance that dulls jewels and lights up a night sky. It is considered to be a food treasure; can fetch a retail price of 5,000,000 yen for 100 grams. Though, the location of said Jewel Meat differs from one mammoth to another, making it very hard to find.

This luxury food has been highly valued throughout human history. In ancient times, it was the centerpiece of grand feasts, and they say that because of its jewel-like glitter, it could double as a wedding ring. In order to win over a woman, a man would present Jewel Meat to her to prove his strength. Even now, it is a jewel that only the bravest and strongest can procure.

'Hmm, eating it while walking is also a good idea.' Naruko mused while taking a nice slab of meat with Komatsu. Its OK to eat raw as she's not having the gag reflex that usually happens when one eats meat that cannot be eaten raw. 'Where are we now?' she asked as they're all eating. Again.

'Ooh, this is my first time eating Regal Mammoth too I can't wait for the Jewel Meat...' Rin swooned in delight.

'Humm...there's so many stomachs here we're now at the 2nd stomach since we went straight ahead another throat.' said Coco, using his senses to determine their location. 'And there's 12 stomachs in here...'

'12?!' Komatsu gasped out.

'Yeah, I guess you need to eat _that_ much to produce the savoriness level of the Jewel Meat spanning decades.' said Toriko. 'The IGO's harvesting Jewel Meat every forty-fifty years. There can be a longer wait but sadly, humans don't live that long...'

Suddenly, Toriko smelled something that alarmed him.

'This putrid smell...' he mused as the smell of stomach acid hit his nose. 'The Mammoth's undergoing stress.'

'Probably from both my poison and the fighting behind us.' said Coco. 'This is bad, we should hurry.' they ran for it. 'Its trying to puke!'

'SERIOUSLY?!'

They had to avoid being retched out.

Barely did.

Then they met a GT Robo that got Toriko and Coco's hackles rising.

Naruko thought that they nearly looked like animals doing it.

Ninjas do NOT display show of wariness on their bodies, that was Jiraiya's teaching. Its a tell-tale sign that you're weaker than your enemy and showing weakness is a no-no as ninjas are skilled at Psychological Attacks, proven by Neji on poor Hinata back when he was an ass.

Maybe this is an ingrained trait from training?

But still, she can't tell if this guy is strong or not so she decided go all out but Komatsu is a priority so she was in front of him and let the boys do the work with Rin's smoke backing them up but Naruko has her Revitalizing Knife out.

She's no Medic who studied a shitload of books and medical tricks or memorized a 1000 page book of medicines, poisons and illnesses, but thankfully, Revitalizing Knives are so simple to use. Combine it with her Sage Chakra to heal and as people are ALSO ingredients...she can heal them through that kind of point of view by seeing patients as ingredients and then follow 'that voice' she hears whenever she goes Sage in order to heal.

Whoever this GT Robo dude is, he clearly knew how to fight.

And his precise hits, knowing where to hit fatally...

This man reminds her of Kabuto somehow...in how he fights.

But the speed was that of Gai's.

However, before Toriko hit him, he scratched his head as if debating whether to fight or not, but his reaction is frighteningly _quick_.

This quickness is Uchiha-levels.

They are not ready for this opponent yet.

After dealing fatal blows on Toriko, Coco and Rin that put Komatsu in hysterics, the GT Robo appeared before them and looked intently.

'...wrong weapon to use, don't you think?' he asked, noting her knife.

'I'm fully-aware what's it for.' said Naruko coolly. 'I'm just glad its not a fatal hit. Otherwise...I'll obliterate you like I did that giant pink toy of yours outside.'

'Hooo?'

Pause...

He clearly tested her by hitting her and their fists met...

Cue high-speed blows...with the GT Robo torn to shreds.

'Hmph. Fight me personally. You won't last against me in such a cheap tin can.' Naruko told him as she crushed the head with a stomp of her foot.

Komatsu, and the weakened Toriko, Coco and Rin stared in disbelief. An enemy so strong and yet she...

'I-incredible...just **where** did you come from? You're so strong.' Komatsu squeaked out as Naruko proceeded to take out her scroll and unsealed the remaining food.

'Feed Toriko and Coco to keep them alive, I need to see to Rin.' Naruko instructed Komatsu who quickly obeyed. 'Where I came from, fighting is basically for sale.' she told them. 'Countries hire us, ninja to do dirty work. And then wars happen for the pettiest of reasons that made my teacher who's also my godfather sad. Where I came from, life is so cheap and easily disposable.' those words pissed off Toriko, especially how sad she looked as she said it while treating Rin with her Dark Techniques. 'You're expected to die on a job any time if you're old enough to be sent to dangerous missions. Who cares if you die, someone better will just replace you and continue and succeed in the job you stopped on if you get killed.' said Naruko softly. 'My last enemy...marooned me here, far away from home with an uncertain future...lucky me I ended up in an easy-to-understand world.' Naruko smiled ruefully.

'Where I come from, kids like me back then are so naive, innocent...' Naruko wore a rather wistful, sad look. '...dreaming to become someone great as a ninja, signing up for the military at age 7, graduate at 12 and then put us in teams of three with a Commanding Instructor or Jounin.' they were horrified to learn she was a _child soldier_. For Toriko, Coco and Rin, they spent their entire childhood and teens training to prepare for their careers while still having a fun enjoyable life and this one on the other hand...they can already imagine her life and they didn't like it.

'The jobs are easy at first, because its to teach responsibility and independence such as civilians hiring us on chores they're too lazy to do or too sick to do. Those were D-Ranks. After being proven responsible enough, along with combat training, infiltration and espionage training we'll be given a C-Rank job. Escorting and boy, those missions tend to go south...due to unexpected factors, especially if your client lied or omitted crucial details out just to be able to pay for a C-Rank job if they can't afford to pay for a B or A...or worse, S. Imagine poor under-15 kids unknowingly doing S-Rank work they'll never come home from just because your client is a lying cheapskate or too poor to afford the proper rank.'

Boy they know S-Rank difficulty...her listeners were pale-faced, horrified.

'You then realize too late that you're naive. You're so stupid. Stupid to believe life is so easy, when in reality your life doesn't belong to you. It belongs to your country's leader who can use your life as he wants. Showing weakness is forbidden because it takes just one person to bring down everyone else's reputation. Can you imagine a world like that? Your world is much kinder and its easy to be happy here.'

'You make it sound like you're from another planet.' Coco chuckled.

'Sounds about right.' cue three incredulous stares. 'I can never go back ever again because our enemy could shift dimensions and marooned me in what she hopes to be a random miserable world. I'm not even sure we won that war...I'm not even sure my friends and comrades are saved...I'm tormented every day which is why I live alone since the nightmares suck...Toriko would hear me screaming so I don't stick around since his house is near mine.' Rin's wounds are finally closed and she's well again.

'My strength and skill didn't come cheaply. I don't want to die so I trained hard in a world like mine, where life is disposable and your leader has the sucky job of choosing who to dispose for a job. No wonder Tsunade-baachan didn't want the job but its her or this shitty old man Danzo who thinks we're nothing but tools and weapons when Hiruzen-jiji died. Bastard is high in politics and influential. She bitterly became our leader knowing what would happen if she turned it down and tried her best to make life easy somehow while trying to curb the death toll and ran a morally-higher and better ship.'

Its how she saw the world while keeping up her loud cheerful dobe act.

Observing the world and wary as Konoha was her enemy while she was a Jinchuuriki back then, only earning respect when she defeated Nagato.

'Oh...then...are you happy here?' Komatsu asked her numbly.

'Yeah...I just wish my friends are here too so my nightmares would stop.' Naruko chuckled. 'They'd love this world.' she created a number of clones, and showed them what they looked like but all in war attire of the Allied Shinobi Forces. The common theme were the plated symbols they wear, uniforms, and toeless shoes. And they're all teenagers. And did that fat guy have a plated panty on his head? 'I mean it when I don't exist here because I'm not even born here. I told you that, Komatsu.'

'...'

Awkward, solemn silence.

The things they just discovered about her, were frighteningly disturbing.

'Well, whose hole am I gonna fix next before we look for the Jewel Meat?'

xxx

They found it in a nearby hallway from where they were. Its huge, as expected of a Parent Mammoth, its size is enough to stuff seven curled-up Torikos in in comfort as Naruko theorized as he was the biggest of the three men with them. Rin went red in dreamland imagining such a scenario.

'I wouldn't mind sleeping in here for the rest of my liiiife...' Toriko moaned happily, drooling.

'Oi oi, we're eating it, not sleeping in it.' Coco sweatdropped.

They had to find a way out...where Sani had the trouble of catching them. He was apparently, puked back out when the Mammoth began retching and he had been in a foul mood until he saw the Jewel Meat that made his mood go bubble-pop.

And so at the IGO Research Facility...while Komatsu roped Naruko into the kitchens to prepare their prize...

The Kings told Mansam what happened.

'...so that's what happened huh? She's strong enough for the guy you two are wary of and she's a child soldier from who-knows-where and got marooned in our world...the mystery just thickens.' said Mansam, drinking whiskey. 'But her abilities explain why, in a short time after obtaining Gourmet Cells, she's able to catch over level 70 creatures. She has abilities that are not born from her inborn awakened powers from her Gourmet Cells.' he said. 'In a year after obtaining the tastes known to Gourmet Wholesale as its stated in her Gourmet ID that she ate what the land has to offer, she took to diving underwater and brought back new tastes from the deep in such a scale not even our technology can manage at the time. **She was 20 then**.' he said seriously.

'And after eating such high-level creatures, her Gourmet Cells have evolved, making her strong enough to beat that operator, even calling him cheap...and obliterated a giant GT Robo by herself.' he said grimly. 'It really is a relief she didn't meet the Bishokukai...the one she met, was Komatsu.'

'Yeah...it shows since he was always her priority.' said Toriko. 'She was always right beside him like a bodyguard. Since Komatsu was the first person she met and kind to her, she owes him and repays him big. Komatsu would tell me she gives him things for free behind his manager's back aside from selling stuff to him first before unloading her game in the wholesale.'

'Yeah, back when it was three of us she sensed the death left behind by Bishokukai before taking out binoculars.' Sani commented. 'And she can walk on walls, too.'

'And that kinjutsu that can destroy a being utterly down to the cells with immense electromagnetic waves that nearly blinded me like a flash bang before my eyes.' Coco added. 'Words don't do justice what I saw. Not a scrap remains of the top half of that giant robot.'

'We need to up our game.' said Toriko. 'We've seen what the Bishokukai can do...and Naruko implied he's stronger in person.' he swore. 'We're too weak.' the guys looked depressed about it too.

'Well, training and eating more is the only thing we can turn to.' said Coco. 'And ask her where we went wrong. She was watching us while on guard to protect Komatsu-kun.'

xxx

'Seriously, I can't believe I'd have to use sunglasses in cooking!' Naruko snickered as they cooked the meat while she could use the immense light of the Jewel Meat to conceal her going into Sage in order to help with the preparation.

'No kidding, if we didn't have shades I'd have thought we'd go blind.' said Komatsu weakly while they pushed a two-tier cart of a small pile of Jewel Meat Steaks, and below the first tier was several sauce pitchers to the awaiting diners.

'Well, let's enjoy it plain and with sauce!'

'Yeah!'

And upon arrival to the dining room...

'Sorry to keep you waiting so long!' Komatsu called out.

'The Jewel Meat served plain or with sauces of your choice, take your pick!' Naruko chimed as they put the platter on the center, and placed the sauce pitchers around.

'Oooh! It's here it's here!' Toriko cried in delight.

'This is lovely!' Rin swooned in delight. 'The moon can't compare to this!'

'We get to eat it...' Komatsu choked, teary-eyed.

'It's so radiant...' Coco marveled in awe. 'Its like its daytime here in our private space.'

'Its beautiful...' Sani sniffled as if he watched a heart-touching drama.

'I wanna eat now...' Naruko whimpered, gulping down the drool in her mouth.

'I GIVE THANKS TO ALL INGREDIENTS IN THIS WORLD!' everyone prayed. 'LET'S EAT!'

The Jewel Meat.

A several-decades of wait just to taste one that they were glad they were born WHEN its ripe. The size they found was a result of a forty-year-long wait.

For Naruko, she was that damn lucky. "Unbelievable...this is the best meat I ever tasted in my life!" She swore this on all meats she ate. "The flavor of the Mammoth I ate before tasting this pales in comparison! Each time I chew, the juices come out that I really don't care what part I ended up getting!' she ended up with the texture and flavor of the Brisket. "Not to mention...I'm glowing like a firefly!" she choked as she saw herself glowing.

A little TOO brightly...

She had her first bite plain, and she toyed with her sauces.

'Oh, we almost forgot the sauces!' Coco gasped out, just remembering they have sauces by seeing her pour some on her meat.

'Its a carnival of meaty flavors and textures, now we can even choose sauces we want!' Toriko drooled. 'What a wonderful carnival! I wonder what tastes this will make!'

'The sauce is beautiful too!' Sani cried as the sauce was glossy, rich and thick from the pitcher he chose. 'I can almost taste it by smell alone...'

'Let's take turns!' Komatsu chimed as they took turns with the sauces while helplessly swooning on various combinations they tried out.

But upon consumption...its clear who its compatible with.

It was Sani, despite having a rock-paper-scissors game since Toriko also wanted it in his Full Course but Sani won.

But after the meal...

'Hey Naruko...' Toriko asked her. 'You watched our fight earlier right?'

'Yup. You guys suck.' cue gloom and doom auras of the boys. 'Your strength is nothing if you don't use it well. Not to mention you guys think too much instead of going for the fastest and efficient way to attack. Then there's your over-reliance on your techniques. Movement so slow that when Toriko tried to punch him, why the frikkin' delay of two seconds with quite the opening by your posture you're lucky he didn't gun for your head and your heart!' she scolded as she created two clones, copying what Toriko did.

'Had the enemy been anyone I know, you're deader than dead by now...I'm giving you guys homework.' said Naruko seriously.

'Homework?' Sani blinked.

'Master your bodies into being able to react in 1/4 of a second. Punching, kicking, footwork, dodging...be _that_ fast and that's me going easy on you.' she said as they were all appalled as 1/4 of a second speed, agility and quick-reaction training was 'easy mode' for her. 'Not only that, in combat, react to the threat by instinct. Its up to you how you interpret that. And you guys rely too much on technique that your natural fighting ability is so neglected its not even funny. You're like Kekkei Genkai clans back home, over-relying on it that all else is left behind.' she shook her head. 'Your body's fighting development, stamina and endurance...sadly neglected. A neglected body reflects through your special techniques and your performance alone.'

'This time,' Naruko looked at them seriously. 'Hone your bodies. Because if we run out of energy, our fists are the only things we have left. In the end in battle, its our TRUE best friend. Our fists, elbows, knees and feet, our true weapons. Then there's your techniques...you know your glaring weaknesses in it, kindly rectify that. The saying Sky's the Limit holds true. And eat a lot to evolve to be able to further your training. Be strong enough to be able to kill up to Level 70 beasts and after that, train again to be able to kill a 100-level beast and be faster than moving at 1/10 of a second. There are worser monsters out there, tasty monsters or tasty flora guarded by nasties.' she said. 'I heard Gourmet World is full of such things so I'm always hard at work, you guys should too.'

'Er, what level can you take on, Naruko-san?' Komatsu asked her.

'Well, the adults of the deep sea though I can't sadly bring them home. And the IGO hasn't classified their level yet and I'm not that good in mathematics involving computing for CLVLs.' Naruko sighed. 'The most I can do is bring back shells and fangs from the adults to pay the Melks to make me a great knife set out of their teeth and shells...and Melk-san told me that I gave him a hard challenge and asked me for more teeth of the beasties. We'll ask the management if they succeed in bringing home an adult. Not to mention I'm training to withstand the immense pressure of the Abyssal Zone of the ocean to prepare for Gourmet World and I'm just currently 1/4 into the Bathypelagic.'

"The Bathypelagic Zone..."

In their studies, 700 feet under the sea alone has pressure 26 times greater than on the surface, enough to crush human lungs! And she's gone waaay deeper than that and she's still alive?! Most of her quarry are in the Mesopelagic Zone! And she can withstand diving up to 825 feet where the water is also inhumanly cold? Then again, she hunts in Ice Hell too...

How evolved ARE her cells?!

Her lungpower and stamina must be into ridiculous levels.

"When will that be?" Rin wondered. They already had trouble preparing and cooking Naruko's catches due to their size, what more if they bring an adult the size of an island home?!

'Do your homework guys, I will test you in a year so work hard and eat well. said Naruko. 'No telling when you guys meet that operator again. For now, you guys spar so I can see your mistakes.'


	5. A Pure-Hearted Man's Passion

A Pure-Hearted Man's Passion

With Mansam and shockingly, the Vice-President Shigematsu.

Naruko was pointing out Battle Mistakes as she has them attack her one by one, at their full force as if they're in a fight for their lives on her orders.

They hit at their hardest and fastest, and she was unfazed and unbothered that freaked them out.

Toriko has 9 mistakes, Coco has 11 and Sani, 20 mistakes due to his vanity in terms of martial combat.

As for techniques...

Their most common problem was poor energy inefficiency. Too much and too little on actually strong techniques but unevenly distributed, as well as slow attack formation.

Toriko's techniques take two seconds to form. Coco takes four to coat himself in poison and his firing speed too slow, and his creation of poison weapons? Even slower. Sani's range is too short for all 200000 hairs he has to extend it at least far enough for a 300m reach or hopefully more than that with ALL OF HIS HAIRS for max power that he can casually use without getting tired easily if he wanted to enter Gourmet World.

'That little lady is impressive...with her demands.' Vice President Shigematsu mused in amusement.

'Well, she made short work of the Bishokukai's GT Robos and knows how to fight.' said Mansam. 'She's helping them out to be better guys.'

Upon getting their needed homework, Toriko, Coco and Sani set out, determined.

'Those are quite serious looks on their faces.' Komatsu commented as Johannes took them home to Toriko Harbor near the city where Komatsu works in.

'Yeah, they made up their minds.' said Naruko. 'They're gonna do it or die trying. Becoming strong isn't easy. You gotta pour lots of time, effort and near-sleepless nights over it.'

'I'll work to become a better chef too.' said Komatsu. 'I'll have to cook more nutritious food for everyone.'

'That's the spirit.' said Naruko. 'If you travel with Toriko as his Combo Partner, you'll get stronger mentally, emotionally and psychologically since we Bishokuya do crazy, hair-raising stuff on a daily basis...and Bishokuya are counting on their Chef Partners as support.'

'Ehehe hair-raising...' "Ever since I met Toriko-san I've gone through crazy stuff but..." 'Combo huh...Naruko-san, what about you? Aren't you gonna pair up with anybody?'

'They gotta prove they're worth partnering with.' said Naruko. 'My partner should be someone who values life and teamwork, has high morals and a conscience, stronger than me and will not pull gender-bias bullshit on me such as 'you're a woman don't fight', I'll just end up drowning them in the ocean or maroon them in Ice Hell to freeze and die...' Komatsu shuddered at that, particularly her dark expression at the last condition. 'If even one requirement is failed, I will not accept them as my partner unless they impress me enough to make up for one lacking but things I will NOT compromise in is the gender-bias bullshit and lack of morals.'

'Talk about high standards...' Johannes sighed. 'Can we even find such a person in the IGO for that...'

'Then it simply means I'm going solo fly.' Naruko harrumphed, arms crossed. 'Come to think of it there's gonna be a Gourmet Summit soon...are you gonna be OK Komatsu?'

'Eh?'

'Hotel Gourmet is under IGO.' said Johannes. 'You'll possibly be asked to cook for them.'

Komatsu went slack-jawed.

'EHHHH?! W-why me and why not Naruko-san?!'

'I'm not an IGO Affiliate, just a citizen.' said Naruko wryly. 'Not to mention my schedule is packed. I got 20 parties after this, I gotta stock up! No doubt that Jewel Meat will be on the Gourmet Summit Menu...'

Dishes served in the Gourmet Summit are extremely high-class, with a Capture Level of 50 and above.

'Not quite.' said Johannes.

'Huh?!' both chefs gawked out.

'That Jewel Meat is only forty years old from a CLVL 48 Regal Mammoth...it won't be on the menu.' said Johannes.

'Unreal...I tastes sheer luxury and it won't be on the summit?' Komatsu choked out. 'How picky are they?'

'Naruko-san, we're counting on you for seafood supplies.' Johannes quipped. 'We'll be sending you requests.'

'K K, my first party will start on Sunday next week.' said Naruko. 'I'll have plenty to share for that party of snobs.' she said with a wink.

xxx

Weeks later...

After several parties she's been to, even in social gatherings and birthdays, she got wind of the ever-elusive Century Soup.

But she knows that its long gone so she didn't bother coming...only to get recruited for rescue because of the Bishokukai by Coco and a rumor that Toriko and the others got marooned to death by their client!

'Colonel Mokkoi huh? Toriko sure got hired by some shady bastard.' Naruko frowned as she and Coco rode on Kiss. 'He was one of my clients too when he wants seafood and his party I went to was last month.'

'What do you know of that man?' Coco asked her.

'He's ridiculously wealthy, annual income of trillions making him one of the richest men in the world that my Service Fee of 50 million is just phone booth change to him.' Naruko snarked. 'But when I looked around, his company is very well-defended in terms of Military Power. He has shady connections that gets him all military land, sea and air armored vehicles he can wage civil war if he wanted, lives in a stupidly-expensive mansion, nothing but beautiful women for servants, even the butler is a woman but dear lord, pity the woman who works for him...' she shuddered, 'The only reason he can't touch me is because I have the power to snub him as the Top#16 Chef in the world.'

'Is he a cruel boss?' Coco frowned worriedly.

'Not quite, but I've seen enough porn in my life in his parties...or should I call it orgies instead.' Coco balked at that. 'All women that work for him are barely-dressed, and er...very active...if you know what I mean...and the SP he hires can freely enjoy themselves as long as they do their jobs.' said the blonde. 'Even worse, they're so addicted to it that the women quickly do their jobs and run for a man of their choice, opening their legs.'

Coco can only imagine such a scenario and got red-faced, smoke coming out of his ears.

'Yikes...good thing you're untouched.' said Coco in relief.

'I'm powerful in the influence department.' Naruko beamed. 'I'm totally safe!'

'But at any rate...is there any Century Soup left?' Coco wondered. 'Hopefully this trip is worth it.'

'Sadly no...its dried up.' said Naruko to Coco's dismay. 'I'm a regular visitor y'know. The Gourmet Show Window's many creatures are so squeezed up dry they can't ooze out their juices anymore. They went there for nothing and possibly, paid a huge price for nothing.' she scowled. 'And to think that damn old man marooned them there...I'm gonna have to snub him permanently.'

"That's because _Komatsu-kun_ was among those marooned to death." Coco thought.

Komatsu was the one who earned her loyalty and power. Komatsu has no idea that if he asked, she'd gladly do it. He has no idea how much power he has over the ninja. Good thing Komatsu is a kind, gentle soul.

Upon arrival in Ice Hell...

'Brr, its cold!' Coco gasped as he felt the brutal chill of Ice Hell while Naruko can freely snub the temperatures, and she wore a sleeveless short dress!

'I'll add this to your homework.'

'Ehhh?!'

'Have fun.'

'You're a cruel teacher...' Coco sulked.

'Shaddap. The stuff I gave you are mere training wheels to prepare for sterner stuff.'

Upon arrival, they saw the others come out of a tunnel dead end by the cliffs.

'Coco-saaaan!' Komatsu cried in relief. 'Naruko-saaan!'

'Coco! Naruko!' Toriko cried in relief.

'We'll pick you guys up.' said Naruko. 'But the ride home will be a bit cold!' she said as using her Gourmet-Granted powers over Ice and Water, she controlled water using sheer will via Telekinesis alone and fashioned an ice basket and ice stairs for them to get onto it.

'Wooow...didn't know you could do this...and its convenient too!' Komatsu squealed in delight.

'Well, I'm not the Maiden of the Deep for nothing you know.' Naruko chuckled. 'Ice and Water's my territory. If some dumbass fought me in Ice Hell, they're so dead.'

'At any rate, its cool and comfy in here too.' said Match, settling down with the others. 'Everyone can rest here.'

'Setsuno-sama gave us a job...we're to rescue you guys and take you to LIFE.' said Naruko. 'She foresaw this, combined with Coco's fortune-telling. But to think Toriko will lose an arm in the job...' she noted Toriko's stump covered in Doctor Aloe and cringed, wondering if he could get his arm back...

'Can't be helped...Tommy's that strong.' said Toriko with a wince.

'For now, recover well guys, at least until we get to LIFE.' said Coco as Naruko took out a big seafood hotpot and deep bowls with deep spoons.

'Shellfish Hotpot with Medicinal Ingredients. Easy to eat and filling for injured.' said Naruko as she began serving the injured and cold.

'Knowing you, those are High-Class Ingredients!' Takimaru squeaked in horror, backing away. 'I'm a Gourmet Knight, I can't eat that even if its tasty! I'd commit taboo against the Doctrine!'

'...what's that?' Naruko asked cluelessly.

'They're guys who follow the Gourmet Doctrine.' said Toriko. 'The Gourmet Doctrine is a religious belief that one must entrust their life to nature. The Gourmet Knights even follow a simple diet of below LV3 CLVLs.'

'You gotta be kidding.' Match deadpanned. He can't comprehend that people who would pass up on gourmet luxury existed.

'Then, you can eat the flora then.' using her powers, she took some vegetables and mushrooms, but none of the soup. 'They're waaaay below LV1 since all anyone can do is pick them.'

'T-thank you...' Takimaru looked relieved, gratefully accepting the vegetables.

'Umeee! The soup is spicy but in a warming way, not in a tongue-burning way!' Teppei cried as Naruko went back to ride on Kiss.

'I feel warm already...' Komatsu swooned out in the delicious warmth granted to them.

'Its delicious!' Toriko scarfed down his meal by chugging it down with one arm.

'Eat up fellas! Its a long trip to LIFE!' Coco told them. 'CLV **1** Vegetables?' Coco asked her in a low voice with a raised eyebrow. 'From _you_?' he snorted.

'Vegetables from LIFE really are easy to get, if you survive the beasties there racking up the level.' Naruko snickered. 'Let's not tell him that.'

Coco shook his head in amusement.

Days later...dining on floating ice was all too surreal, not that they have a choice...out of consideration for Takimaru, Naruko only caught easy prey for him while everyone else gets their fill of luxury seafood.

If Toriko can generate energy knives and forks, she could generate energy fins and tails and dive for prey and gets back food.

Soon, in LIFE...

'Here we are!' said Teppei as they landed by the entrance...and sure enough, loads of Butterflies landed on the boys.

'Ah! Butterfly Therapies!' Naruko exclaimed. 'The blue ones will alight on relatively light injuries, while the red ones will gravitate to more severe afflictions. Those with mortal wounds will find both kinds drawn to them. They help doctors determine who to treat first based on their landing.'

'Heee...'

'Well, you guys are lucky at any rate cuz' if both landed on you we'd have to rush you.' said Teppei.

'Naruko-san, Coco-san, I need to get back to the hotel as soon as possible.' said Komatsu. 'I want to recreate it immediately! Century Soup!' he said urgently. 'I need to try and get that taste!'

'Huh? I thought that place is all dried up?!' Naruko gawked. 'The ingredients in the show window are worse than dried raisins! Useless!'

'Well, I was able to squeeze out a mouthful left.' said Teppei.

'There WAS some, just enough for a small bowl but...the Bishokukai took it so the last drop, Teppei-san wrung it out.' said Komatsu helplessly, upset about it. 'That's why I want to recreate it. As soon as possible while I still remember the taste! For everyone's sake!'

'Alright.' said Naruko. 'If you decided that strongly, we'll take you back home.'

'Yun!' came the cutesy squeak of...a pink penguin?

'O-Oh! In the ensuing chaos he decided to come with us.' said Komatsu sheepishly.

'Heee...that's a cute one.' Coco petted the penguin that enjoyed the attention.

'Let's hurry on then.' said Naruko as they boarded the ice basket.

'Komatsu! I'm counting on you!' Toriko told him.

'Yes!'

xxx

'Can he do it? Recreate it.' said Coco as they left Komatsu and his penguin.

'Well...he has talent. But unless Toriko takes him out to play, he can't awaken it.' said Naruko. 'He can't travel with me, I'd end up coddling him!'

"You definitely would." Coco thought wryly.

It took days.

Komatsu purchased ingredients from both the Wholesale and asking Naruko for some.

Naruko gladly got him high-quality ingredients and various flavorings. Considering she knew what's on the Gourmet Show Window, she had to get equal amount of land and sea beasts and condiments that somehow sembled them as she never saw them anywhere in the years she was in this world. They were all prehistoric and extinct.

It took six months.

'You've worked hard Komatsu.' said Naruko, giving him nutritious medicinal energy soups that keep his body awake, recover from fatigue and stress and provide nutrients quickly. She gives it to him in a bottle with a straw for quick consumption. 'How is it?'

'I'm almost there, there's just one thing missing but I haven't an idea what it could be...!' Komatsu choked out. 'You and I did all we could but...'

'Maa maa, don't give up.' said Naruko. 'Ingredients talk...and they open up to ones they like.' she said. 'Its love.'

'Love?' Komatsu asked her.

'Yup...food are attracted to those who wants to bring out the best in them to feed people and bring them that same pleasure of tasting deliciousness.' Naruko explained. 'Open your mind and heart, and listen. This is part of Chef training no Chef School can teach you. How else do you think we're the Top 100? So few are so passionate about food. Everyone else is just in it for money and fame, and no heart nor passion in their cooking so they never advanced. The ingredients snubbed them because they weren't loved. They never gave their best while cooked.'

'Heee...' Komatsu got some confidence in her words. 'Setsuno-san was trying to create a Century Soup for this Century while respecting her ancestors...and now, I gotta create a Century Soup for our age.' he said. 'Naruko-san have you tried creating your version since you found out about Century Soup?'

'I tried but the last Ingredient, I'm stumped in...I tried but no matter what I did, the Aurora that was the symbol of its authenticity never showed up.' Naruko sighed. 'Its no Century Soup if there's no Aurora like it says in books. Its just another plain transparent soup.'

'Awww...'

'Yun!' they saw a sad penguin peek from the kitchens.

'Ah, penguin-chan must be hungry.' said Naruko. 'I tried feeding him but he barely eats my food...maybe if its you, his master...'

'Oh no! I'm so sorry!' Komatsu cried at the forgotten penguin. 'I'll get you something right away! Oh yeah, wanna try my soup out?' he asked, offering his current progress to Yun.

Yun drooled in anticipation but...

When a drop of his drool fell...

The aurora appeared.

'Holy cow! I told you so!' both chefs had their eyes bulge in disbelief and shock.

Komatsu had an epiphany by the looks on his face, and looked at Yun. 'C-could it be...that the final ingredient was your drool...?' he croaked out. 'Never in my wildest dreams...its kinda like a Swallowtail Bird's drool huh?'

'It makes sense now...Wall Penguins since prehistoric times while the Gourmet Nobility was around, they ate so much of it that its essence permeated enough all the way into their genes.' Naruko mused thoughtfully. 'And you met the li'l fella in Ice Hell...you must have won its heart over that the soup's last drops chose you because Yun-chan chose you.' she speculated happily.

'T-thank you, Yun...' Komatsu, overwhelmed that he became the Chef of Century Soup was because he saved and adopted Yun after the Bishokukai killed his parents. He was extremely grateful to Yun and gave it a gentle hug.

"Ah, its just too cute..." Naruko squeed at the penguin's expression when Komatsu hugged it.

Komatsu declared his soup completed and Hotel Gourmet was mobbed by the Media while from afar, Naruko watched just so the media won't use her to steal Komatsu's thunder.

'He completed it!' said Naruko to Coco in his shop in Gourmet Fortune basically barging her way in despite a humongous line of girls. 'Century Soup, he did it!'

'Really?! He did!' Coco perked up.

'Yeah! We got a VIP Seat! C'mon!'

And so...

'Everyone! Century Soup!' Komatsu served them a covered bowl each.

The customers were Toriko, Match and his followers, Takimaru, Teppei, Coco, Naruko and Setsuno. Rin came to dine with Toriko in a suit that she wore her best dress while Naruko appeared just as formal in a blue dress and dark blue shoes and her long hair down from its usual high twintails.

'Bon Appetit!' and they removed the lids to see the aurora appear.

'UWOOOH!'

'Amazing!' Match gasped out.

'The aurora came out!' said one of his subordinates.

'T-this is the real...' Coco gasped as Setsuno finished his words with a dramatic 'Centuuuryyyy Sooooouuuup!'

'It took six months of nonstop work too...' Naruko smiled. 'But with how its done, everyone can now eat it willy-nilly...'

'No kidding, Capture Level 60 down to way less than 1 in just half a year!' Teppei cried. 'Its incredible!'

'With that, I can bring this home...' Takimaru swooned in delight. 'I can safely say we can eat this!'

'Itadakimasu!'

Everyone had something to say about the soup.

Its so transparent that the only way to tell it was there was through the aurora and the smell.

And the sound it makes was gentle elegance.

They can even 'taste' it by scent alone before they could slurp it up but...

Its THICK.

"Its like I bit into something..." Naruko gasped out as she froze at the unusually prominent presence. Normally you can't 'bite' soup but due to its immense richness, it had such a substance into its ancient savoriness that...she ended up having a dopey grin she, like Coco, quickly buried her face in her arms out of embarrassment. "W-wow...its like I forgot everything but happiness..."

Something in her throbbed. "Huh?"

She gained incredible power.

'Oho? Century Soup is compatible with you huh?' Setsuno asked Naruko as Naruko grew in power.

'I guess so...' Naruko didn't show her face, perfectly content with evolving while face tucked down.

'Hey Komatsu! Can I put it in? Into my Full Course?' Toriko asked Komatsu excitedly.

'EHH?! Really?!' Komatsu was utterly stunned and touched. He gladly gave consent, then he was asked by Teppei if he'd patent it.

'No...'

He was worried about the Wall Penguins, fearing overpoaching to extinction, thus 'killing' Century Soup so he wouldn't patent it. That, and its Toriko's Soup for his Full Course!


	6. A Deadly Guest

A Deadly Guest

Camping in Wu Jungle...

Naruko solely wants the best for her cooking, after having tasted the whole land of the human world in her travels.

Her vegetables and some spices come from the Wu Continent and Vegetable Sky. For her its ridiculously easy to go up to, the problem was environment.

Going through a literal storm cloud, nasty winds strong enough to blow away heavy creatures she knew, lightning freaked her out up close and even got struck but survived it...even freak hailstorms and rain that goes _sideways_ , and 'fake beanstalks' out to eat her.

But up above is veggie paradise that contributed to her good looks and she hid various pickle barrels she created to harvest at a later date for use.

'Maybe I should relax in a nearby restaurant...oh yes, Bar Meria is near here.' she mused. 'One of my customers too.'

Bar Meria.

Located in an IGO Restricted Danger Zone.

Normally, nobody'd build a business in an out-of-the-way place here.

But for those who do not want to be 'overheard', they can do business here without getting the law on their ass.

She froze a path she quickly had to walk on because the lake is extremely hot because its underneath a lava vein that boils the black lake and made it very toxic.

'Eh?'

She heard Toriko and Komatsu thanking food.

"Nanda, they're here too." she mused as she went in. 'Meria-san! I got your requests!'

'Oh, wonderful, I was about to run out.' Meria said gratefully. 'Please go to the back room.'

'K~!'

'Naruko!' the two men exclaimed.

'Whatever happened to Seafood Only?!' Komatsu squawked as Naruko has rules to her hunting.

'Oh that? That's my only rule for selling stuff in Gourmet Wholesale.' said Naruko. 'Sometimes, I get requests from others who want high-class but troublesome ingredients to get.' she explained. 'And considering what kinda place this is, CLVL 60-80 has to be sold here. Those guys and their bodyguards eat a damn lot with ahem, refined palates.'

'That's the problem.' Meria sighed.

'What do you usually order from Naruko-san, Meria-san?' Komatsu asked the chef.

'Well, typical bar food and drink, but she recently discovered a new species of wheat that becomes beautiful white flour so white and when baked they never brown, the texture is also so fine, fluffy and sweet and crumbs never fall off so its not messy. Its also just as wonderful and silky if made as noodles. I tried it out at home I just have to absolutely have it...and my patrons demand it so much.'

'I just found it last month, and its already in IGO Database.' Naruko quipped. 'Capture Level 79 considering what I had to put up with. I call it Jotei Konayuki(empress powder snow) Wheat due to its beauty and texture if made into flour. The best part is because its so white fussy eaters who want beautiful ingredients have no need to refine it, you can eat it wholewheat so its healthy while still beautiful it puts all chinaware to **shame**. Its the ultimate pristine whiteness. Its also easy to tell even a baby can tell if somebody made fakes because no tech in the world can ever hope to make fake imitations of its beauty, texture and taste. The problem is, its too much for ordinary humans. They contain enough nutrition several times that of even Golden Wheat so humans who aren't bishokuya can only eat it every two months...or die from too much of the good thing if they ate more than seven days' worth.' she said grimly. 'Bishokuya can eat it freely with no consequence though.'

'That's something Sani-san would definitely go for.' Komatsu sweatdropped.

'Ohh? I want to try it out!' Toriko cried excitedly. 'Meria, anything to do with Jotei Konayuki!'

'Hai.'

'Let us process it into flour first, Toriko!' Naruko yelled in a bighead. Toriko laughed jovially at that.

'Ooh, as a chef I want to see it too!' Komatsu cried in glee.

'Sure.' said Meria. 'Toriko-sama please wait here.'

'Ou!' Toriko grinned as the chefs left. 'I can't wait already!'

'Hooo?' a newcomer's voice spoke too. 'I'd like some as well.' heads turned to see a brunette, long-haired man in a dark purple suit.

Toriko, Naruko and Komatsu froze.

'T-that voice...' Komatsu gulped as he knows full well where he heard it.

'That black guy from the Regal Mammoth!' Naruko quickly got in front of the two chefs.

'I never thought you'd be here...' Toriko swore to their still unknown enemy, 'Were you in the middle of a meal?'

The man just sounded amused.

'I'm looking for a particular ingredient.' said the man. 'I'll remember if I eat it though.' he said as he played with the candle flames before getting up to face them. 'Even for a bishokuya. Even for a chef. You seem to have grown in these past few months.' he told Toriko and Komatsu as he looked at Toriko. 'Its more evident in person. You're a good Combo.'

'Are you looking for a fight?' Toriko asked him warily.

'That'd be nice...'

'Cool it, you boneheads!' cue splash of water.

'COLD!' Toriko freaked as the water, was freezing! 'What's the big idea Naruko?!' he cried as Naruko was holding the bucket of water that's making 'white fog' due to cold. Even the water on _them_ is STILL fogging! The man, being a fire-user, dried himself off instantly.

'We're in a public establishment so if you want to play, play outside!' she snapped. 'Preferably _a mile away_ from here!'

'Heh, this place is so public even _I_ can step in here.' said the man, raising his arms in surrender out of amusement at her. 'By the way. 0.5 seconds.' he told Toriko. 'You're slow in getting ready to fight. I could have killed you ten times by now.'

That pissed and vexed the blue-haired man.

'Ma, don't worry. I'm not here for a fight. I really only came here for a meal...but in the distant future, a war is sure to happen.' he said, turning his back on Toriko. 'At the time when God itself, has announced its birth with a mellow cry. And at a time when Acacia's Full Course is fully-revived...I'll take you on, Toriko!' he challenged, flaring his fighting spirit before leaving.

'Naruko, I've done the training you asked while doing old man's training.' said Toriko.

'Glad to hear but I will test you still.' said Naruko. 'I will test you tomorrow in the rocky crags not far from here, that way we won't damage ingredients. If you pass the training wheels I gave you, you can prepare for the Intermediate Level. The Bishokukai...it must be one hell of an organization. Dog eat dog world wherein staying in shape is a must where the weak die and only the strong live unless said weakling is useful. That man must be all alone in there so he did what he could. He is constantly surrounded by hostiles. But I pity him for gaining strength in a sad way.' she frowned. '0.5 seconds to get ready in battle...what a monster.' she shook her head. 'Takes me 0.6 to react to his fist back in the Regal Mammoth but at least we were equal in fighting skill...'

'Unreal...' Komatsu shuddered.

'Pity him, huh?' Toriko frowned.

'Yeah. Bishokukai's clearly no IGO. No support and no one to turn to. You're all by yourself.' Naruko gave a forlorn nod.

The man's eyes reminded her of Gaara and anyone of similar background. Including herself!

'Well, shall we prepare Konayuki Flour?' she wanted to change the topic.

xxx

Bar Meria, Kitchen...

Naruko took out a Gourmet Sack of white wheat grains so white Komatsu had trouble seeing them by individual. As a Gourmet Rucksack can contain 10000 liters of liquid but in this case, Naruko used it for the grains!

'I-incredible...so white I think I'm going blind...and they don't even shine like Golden Wheat but the whiteness is so white it might as well shine!' Komatsu exclaimed in amazement.

'So white right? More lovelier than jewels.' Meria purred. 'The flour is even whiter that everything else really stands out, making for a beautiful pastry or noodle dish. The challenging part, was balancing it out so its not an eyesore product in the end.'

'Yeah, its pretty hard we have to bring out our inner artisans.' Naruko chuckled.

They proceeded to use a Gourmet Electric Mill the size of a small tank to pour the grains in, and set the blades to work in maximum power, and the machine set to work.

'We wait for about half an hour to achieve ideal powder snow state.' said Naruko. 'In the meantime I have to unload all my other stuff...'

She unloaded things necessary for Bar Food production. By the bulk there's a ton each of everything and she got paid for it.

When the flour's done, Komatsu marveled at the flour that was whiter than Konayuki as a grain!

'I think I'll go color blind at this rate...' Komatsu sweatdropped. 'Its whiter than it was as a grain! I can already see how I'll have a hard time with this for cooking!'

'See?' Naruko then did a once-over on Komatsu. 'Komatsu, remember the day you ate this ingredient because you can only eat this every two months, and avoid foods that contains vitamins and minerals found in wheat.' she warned him. 'And by your height, body size and weight...its three rice bowls' worth for a full day.'

'Maa maa, I'll just taste it so one bowl of noodles and hamburger patties is probably OK...' Komatsu sweatdropped.

'Yeah, because you'll need to eat and swallow a lot in our job. A day's worth of Konayuki for a normal person provides two months' worth of Protein, Potassium, B-Vitamin Complex, Vitamin E, Iron, Zinc, Magnesium, Phosphorus, Selenium, Copper, Manganese and Calcium and Phytochemicals.' Naruko told him. 'The body can only handle so much, so its six days' worth to complete a year's worth of nutrition.'

xxx

Soon...

'Here you are...Vegetable Pizza and Hamburgers.' the meal using Konayuki, is served. As burgers, chips and noodles.

'Ohhh! Its really white!' Toriko gasped out at the dishes before him. 'I can't believe it!'

'I can't believe it either.' said Komatsu. 'But it really happened! Its whiter as a flour than as a grain!'

xxx

'So since discovering this flour, have you many requests about it?' Toriko asked her as they left Bar Meria on foot.

'Like you wouldn't believe...and last I checked, there's many idiots in LIFE right now for treatment, not believing the precautions that hospitals are so full they even have to set up tents outside!' Komatsu went blue at the idea. 'Rich people sure are both stupid and reckless. Only Bishokuya can afford to eat Konayuki products every day harmlessly.'

'Heee...'

'Well, I'll test your progress. I can see that you evolved, Toriko.'

'Yeah...Mansam made all three of us eat high-class goods you caught from the ocean and cooked right after you guys left.' said Toriko. 'I hunted and trained hard since.'

'I see...well, time to see your progress.' Naruko took to the trees, making Toriko grab Komatsu and jumped after her. Its definitely a faster way to travel...

To the rocky crags...

Naruko made two clones for Komatsu.

'Komatsu, you will watch my two clones fight in various degrees of speed. You will train your eyes to get used to fighting speed and speed will increase every two hours. Incase someone tries, you can at least dodge safely.' Naruko instructed Komatsu before looking at Toriko. 'Toriko will fight with me. For a week. He will go all out full-offensive while I'll just defend. That way I can determine his fighting level and teach him how to be battle-ready in a shorter time than that guy but its something his body and instinct must do, no formal lecture can teach that.'

'Yeah, but I'll still do it anyway!' Toriko grumbled. 'I'll have to learn to be ready in 0.3 and move just as fast!'

'If you pass the training wheels I gave you you can go to my next homework.'

"Well, for now I can't see Toriko-san's level-up since I have to train too..." Komatsu gulped as the clones got ready...at first he can see it but the speed gradually increased...

Toriko fought for seven days straight without sleep, rest and eating. At least he was able to conserve energy as first, Naruko only wanted his pure physical prowess for a week, before going all out on her with his techniques for as long as he could, nonstop.

'Phew...that was exhausting...' Toriko sighed as he got a giant Tonjiru pot full of calorie-high ingredients to recover.

'I'm mentally-tired.' Komatsu moaned as he ate Kesshoumen(crystal soumen) Noodles with a medicinal broth for stress. 'I have to watch it for a week...'

'Its a necessity.' said Naruko. 'That way you can dodge low-level flunky attacks until rescue. My assignment for you at home, is accuracy training.'

'Accuracy training?'

'Cutting techniques at a high speed, at 1mm thickness. 5000 times per cutting technique.'

'EHHHH?!'

'I already gave Toriko homework, so go with him for this one before you go home to the hotel.'

xxx

LIFE, Onsen Shark...

'I can't believe this is homework.' Komatsu sweatdropped,

Toriko has to endure Diet Fish treatment while Komatsu just recently endured the Cactus Beds because he has severe stress. Toriko was neck-deep in water with fish all over him chin-down. Komatsu cannot count all the fish but he sure as hell dreaded the price. Just ONE Diet Fish that stuck to you, costs 1,250,000 yen! And HOW MANY FISH are there?!

It also astounds him that Toriko has an unlimited Debit Card so he doesn't care how much everything cost.

'Yeah, something about fat being extra baggage.' Toriko sighed because for the life of him, he can't understand HOW is this related TO fighting. 'This way I'll be necessary fat and pure muscle, the unneeded fat and extra weight gone so I'll be faster for my next training level before I tackle old man's next job. What about you?'

'Cutting Speed and Accuracy Training, assuming I don't accidentally lop off my fingers first...what's next for you?'

'Surviving in Ice Hell all by myself, naked. For a week.' Toriko shuddered.

'EHHHHH?!'

Komatsu knew that if he alone would be human popsicle, what could happen to Toriko?

'And after that, Wu Continent's hellish hot springs! All that while doing my combat training! What a mean teacher, meaner than dad!' Toriko complained.

xxx

Jidal Kingdom...

Naruko found Coco.

'So, have you done my homework?'

'Yes...it was terrible in those hot and cold vacations and quick weapon formations with my bodily fluids and training my poison increase and consumption. The only easy part is studying poisons in a lab and adaptation to create and synthesize poisons.' Coco shuddered as he remembered what he had to put up with. 'Then the President had me get used to terrible Electromagnetic Waves here for a month while doing combat training.'

That, and he learned how to cook the natives of Ice Hell for his survival.

'I see...fight me so I can see if you're ready for Intermediate Homework. I gotta find Sani after you. Considering he has twenty mistakes due to his vanity when normally he has 5 mistakes...I do hope he rectified them.'

'Ahahaha, that'd be quite the effort...I heard he went to Sanzu Road to train under somebody.'

xxx

Sanzu Road...

Sani was...putting up with monsters with Gourmet Ex-Yakuza Banchou Guemon.

'Mm...nice movements...you did my homework then, Sani?' Naruko asked him.

'Ah! Naruko!' Sani squawked while ducking from a flying sawtooth shark. 'Yeah! I did your homework! It ruined my hair and cuticles! My poor skin got rough with weird bumps!' Sani cried unhappily. 'But yeah, I can endure hot and cold now and learnin' how to fight under this spacey-faced dude...'

'I'm teaching him intuition.' said Guemon. 'His fighting style requires concentration which means a lot of stress and overthinking, impeding his potential. And he has vanity issues.'

'Doesn't he~?'

'Don't you agree with each other!' Sani yelled.

'Mm, then I'll give Guemon-san your homework then. He'll make sure you do it for me.' said Naruko, giving Guemon a sheet of paper. 'Have fun~' and she left them.

As she walked away, she heard Guemon said, 'You sure have a good teacher if her instructions are like **this**...'

'Now what nightmares has she got for me this time?!'

'This.'

After a moment of silence...

'UWAAAAA! NARUKO! YOU CRUEL TASKMASTEEEER!' came Sani's freakout.

She just gave him the finger and the last she heard was Sani's yell of indignance and the banchou's laughter.

xxx

Come December...

'...I'm 26 this year...I never notice October whizzed by until its Christmas due to my busy schedule.' Naruko frowned when she got a phone call. 'Hello?'

/Yo! You available for Christmas?/ Mansam was the caller.

'Yeah, no parties on schedule since my usual clientele disappeared on me.' said Naruko. 'Probably cuz' I snubbed Colonel Mokkoi.' not that she cared. As a Bishokuya, she still earns.

/Ah, well, will you help us on Christmas? Can't talk about it on the phone because its Top Secret so I'll send a long mail! Send me your reply if you'll accept the job!/

She had to wait ten minutes to get the reason why.

The IGO secretly gives free food to poor, Non-IGO Countries every Christmas in secret to conceal from Gourmet Taxpayers. The funds for this secret operation apparently came from the bettings in the Coliseum.

'Heee...I'm hardly in civilization so I could care less but this is kinda nice...I just wish there was a Santa for me years ago.' she sighed. 'Its one week away so I'm gonna borrow your best helicopter!'

She got a **Jet** in response.


	7. Christmas Generosity

Christmas Generosity

IGO HQ...

'...this is...A LOT!' Mansam freaked out as Naruko unsealed enough Jotei Konayuki grains to fill a large room by sacks.

'Meh, there's more where that came from! I need the IGO to make them wholewheat flour for use.' said Naruko. 'We're going to poor countries right? This will help with malnutrition if I make them thin noodles! I also took a lot of medicinal ingredients from LIFE.'

'Oho! Good idea! Let's make them into Somen and Hiyamugi noodles right away!' said Mansam eagerly. 'Though I hear the hospitals are full of patients...'

'The morons did NOT listen to warnings. At all. Serve them right!' Naruko huffed.

Jotei Konayuki.

Sure it looks like wheat. But from roots to berries, its so blindingly beautifully white. But what is strange about it is that below the berries, like the Surprise Apple, it has a growth resembling a crowned head with a face on it but a face of a sleeping beautiful regal female. Hence the Empress part. And it sleeps.

For all its difficulty to get, its shockingly, NOT a Super-Special Preparation Ingredient to cook.

What's difficult is _getting it_. Where the Super-Special Preparation part is.

Getting past CLVL 70-80 monsters aside, you have to be fast with your knife in stripping the stalk off of their berries cleanly without it being aware of being stripped so one canNOT touch the stalk while stripping the berries. If pulled out of the ground, the plant will instantly rot. The speed required, is 0.25 seconds. A fourth of a second. Any slower, the 'head' will wake up and become poisonous by turning sickly green! As a result, its CLVL is **99**. Not many Bishokuya can do it.

But after harvest, its very easy to use. But it contains so much nutrition that overeating it beyond the human body can handle requires constant doctor watch as the body could not deal with overdosing on the good stuff.

'Yare yare, due to that, its an ingredient to be sold for a week once a year.' Mansam scratched his head.

'Aa. Overdosing is dangerous to fatal after all.'

'We had that discussed with scientists and many important people in the media and other people from the industry.' said Mansam. 'There's now a strict rule that it will only be sold to Hospitals from now on but even then supply should be limited as patients are allowed consumption for six days only. One kg alone whether grain or flour is 2.5 million yen.'

'PRICY!'

'Yes, and its sale to Bishokuya will be strictly watched over as well. You sure found one troublesome ingredient.'

'Ah, shaddap.'

And so...

'Well Naruko, your assignment is Jidar Kingdom, Nerg City.' said Mansam. 'I heard you guys got a good contact there so the needed people are gathered.'

'Got it.'

'The others won't be here yet, they're in Honey Prison for a job so you go first.' said Mansam. 'I'll have Rikky take you there with the supplies. Rikky will then rush home since I gotta go too with the others.'

'Alright.'

xxx

Hours later, Nerg City...

'Contact, Contact...' Naruko frowned as she looked around after taking her giant scrolls off of Rikky.

'Naruko-san!'

'Huh?' she turned to see one of Match's men. What's his name again?

'This way!' so she followed him. 'Hyaa, we're surprised to get a call from IGO...and its not easy looking for people who truly need food, not drugs for christmas!'

She was led to an abandoned underground area that was dimly lit, and loads and loads of poor people.

'Naruko! Welcome!' Match greeted. 'Everyone's ready!'

'Alright, time for a Christmas Medicinal Cookout!' Naruko grinned as before her, is a massive kitchen. 'You guys eat too, I have enough for millions of people!'

'OOOH?!'

'This is going to be good...' Match grinned. 'The World's Top#16 Chef and high-class medicinal dishes, all for free for everyone!' he exclaimed as this caused an excited, eager uproar. 'Seal the gates to keep this operation a secret! The smell will attract unwanted outsiders!' he ordered the whole gang.

'Yes boss!' the underlings quickly sealed the gates.

Naruko then created several clones of herself to hurry the cooking process for massive amounts of people.

She cooked three different kinds of Noodle Dishes every day to even out nutritional benefits.

The last to eat, were the Gourmet Yakuza since they were the ones distributing food while Naruko rests from cooking.

On the final day, she gave them a round, yellow thing.

'What is this?' Match asked her. Its the size of a jumbo jawbreaker

'Its a recipe of mine, designed to force the human body to speed up health development by consuming the nutrients consumed and digested. The effects will be a healed body. But after that, you all will be very hungry so I have to cook one last meal before I go home. You can eat it WHEN I'm done cooking.'

'Heee...so its a medicine for rapid healing...' Match mused, observing the perfectly-round, shiny yellow thing that is also squishy. Like hard jelly.

'Yes but when studied, the IGO forbade public sale of this.' said Naruko seriously. 'Even in hospitals, this invention of mine will be strictly regulated...because if this went public, many doctors will lose their jobs and they know who to lynch for it: me.' Naruko deadpanned as the Yakuza balked. 'Not only that, people will take to DIY treatment, going reckless on themselves causing Health Disasters if this isn't used properly.'

'I can easily see _why_...'

xxx

In other areas, massive medicinal cookouts are also done.

Since they have the recipe, even the Four Kings could cook it. Thus the places they've been to, recovered well in health upon consumption of Naruko's Golden Rejuvenative Pill.

It was a long Christmas that lasted several days as they have to be in every poor city that desperately needed food.

Medicinal Noodle Dishes aside, they also got desserts.

Upon having a long Cookout, they returned to their normal routines.

Because Naruko now has a lot of free time...she could train more.

She happened upon Shokurin Temple...after it was wrecked. It appeared before her as she appreciates food but...it looked like a warzone.

'Geh...what happened here...so much for staying over.' she sweatdropped.

Sighing, she came to get some Bubble Fruit and be on her way. She hasn't have one yet. She just heard of it from Komatsu.

Upon obtaining some to cook it, she felt herself evolve again, and felt a sensation...as well as somehow gaining knowledge of a technique...Food Immersion. "They're not joking!" she thought as her hair grew longer.

Not only that...

Her perpetual petite teenaged body that she works so hard to maintain by being strict on herself...developed to adulthood and her hair got thicker. As if she got more hairs on her head. Her clothes ripped apart as had her shoes at the seams, so she made temporary repairs on her clothes with ice, but nothing can be done about her boots. '...sigh...so much for staying physically young as a precaution...' she sulked. 'My body caught up to my real age now.'

She was working hard that despite being an adult, worked hard to physically STAY 18.

It was in the case she somehow found a way home and time didn't pass, she could blend in and play pretend even if she's older than her friends now.

But now...that's impossible. She's now only a couple years younger than the Jounin-senseis now...

She sharply turned to see a white-and-red GT Robo. Its the guy from before. She noticed someone incoming so she quickly turned.

'For someone who just evolved, you're not too happy about it.'

'Are you here to wreck this place?' Naruko asked, ready to fight immediately. 'I'm really upset right now.'

'Its already wrecked, what's the point? I'm here for the Bubble Fruit.'

'Good luck with that, its hard to get for someone who doesn't respect food.' Naruko snorted, her foul mood going away so she turned to leave. 'Ah~, I can't even spend the night here since its wrecked. No hotel for miles and a stupid beast destroyed my tent...I might have to sleep in the wild now...' and she blocked an attack with her hand. 'Hm? The material improved...but still black-guy...' she crushed the fist. 'I told you...fight me personally. Cheap is still cheap.'

'Yare yare...still cheap and this is material from a powerful beast...' he scratched his head.

'Yup, cheap. Maybe if you keep relying on cheap toys like this just to fight me...you're clearly not worth fighting.' said Naruko boredly as she left. 'See ya.'

She had no idea what effect it had on him.

If he pissed off Toriko...

...she pissed HIM off.

In the Bishokukai Quarters...he emitted sheer amount of anger EVERYBODY could feel it and the flying Scum Beasts took to hiding.

'...somebody's in a foul mood...' Midora commented, amused. 'Starjun, eh?'

'What on earth angered him?' his Garcon, Alfaro shuddered.

'Who knows...maybe finally, he'll take things seriously.' Midora smirked. 'Let's watch how things go.'

"I'm not worth it...?"

In an angry frenzy, he attacked her but she simply looked bored as she destroyed the robot with a punch.

Considering he has the pain settings maxed, he felt her punch.

She's strong but if she wants a personal meeting, so be it! He'll give it all he's got!

xxx

Hotel Gourmet...days later...

'Uwaaa Naruko-san, you've become more adult!' Komatsu exclaimed, eyes popping out as Naruko who looked like a teenager, now appeared her actual age. And more womanly, taller by three heads she's now a head shorter than Sani.

That, and her hair is now thicker by normal standards he swore she's channeling Sani, only, her hair is straighter.

'But what's with the hair?'

'Well, the Bubble Fruit made me go full adult, my body unable to hold back my power anymore and made my hair grow new strands I ended up having really thick hair I have to get half of it cut off or it'll look wild like Sani's.' said Naruko. 'Its such a pain no wonder he has big neck muscles...all that hair is heavy!' she shuddered. 'I'll visit a parlor after this, I don't want big neck muscles, I'm a girl...' she told him glumly as Komatsu has an imagine spot of his third friend having a big neck...he shuddered. 'I'll sulk here for now before I update my Gourmet ID.'

'Hai hai, I'll whip you a good cheer-up menu.' Komatsu promised her. 'You wanted to stay physically young for a good reason after all...but now, since you ate constantly high-class ingredients and got stronger...the Bubble Fruit is the last straw...'

'Yeah. It awakened my power a step away to full form...something tells me there's more in the human world before we can go to Gourmet World to further get stronger.' said Naruko. 'The Bubble Fruit is the second-strongest ingredient. The strongest so far is Jotei Konayuki. So, has anyone gotten stronger?'

'Yes! Toriko-san and Sani-san really amazed me back at Mors Mountain!' Komatsu cried giddily.

'Ah, conquered Death Falls?'

'Yes! We barely survived though.' Komatsu said sheepishly. 'But its worth it! Have you been there before?'

'Not yet...Death Falls was too much for me I went to train...I was gonna try my luck soon after eating the Bubble Fruit.'

'N-no way...not even you could overpower Death Falls?' Komatsu squeaked weakly.

'Yeah. I'm a better fighter but that doesn't mean I'm stronger.' Naruko snorted. 'Quality over quantity is my aim. I worked on my skills for years, I should up my strength next...by the way, they got a new brand of GT Robo. Its made of stronger material than what you guys put up with. By the way, how are your swimming skills?'

'Eh? Well, just normal, why?'

'That's no good...I'm taking you out to train on swimming for two weeks until you master this swimming technique.' Naruko face-palmed. 'I'm hearing rumors so you really need to learn how to swim. How about a bike?'

'I know how to ride a bike!'

'Good. Swimming is our only problem then...and there's a nice river near my house, you can train there. By the way, my food...'

'I almost forgot!' Komatsu ran back to the kitchen.

After being served a Full Course Meal that costs millions of yen...but for Naruko, the meals are free since she brings them high-quality ingredients every autumn to the end of winter for free, enabling Hotel Gourmet to charge more for meals in the restaurant...and for many paychecks to go up. So she has the privilege of Free Meals card.

Not even Toriko could get free meals from Hotel Gourmet. Then again, he has an unlimited Debit Card...

'Er, Naruko-sama, do I have anything to worry about?' Manager Smith asked her because his chef is going on Vacation. Again.

Naruko had to whisper things to his ears, and she clamped his mouth shut with ice before he could scream, giving it away.

He quickly consented to the Filed Leave again.

'Well, ever since he became a Combo with Toriko, this is a natural course. Komatsu grows up and matures as a chef and through Toriko, meets people and sees and experiences things that makes his skills grow as a chef...to the point that he recreated an Extinct Ingredient so he's a rare exception to individuals worth a lot of Vacation Leaves...if Komatsu never met Toriko and other hi-profiles linked to Toriko...he'd remain mediocre forever, unaware of his full potential as chef.'

That was one thing everyone was painfully aware about, Manager Smith thought.

Hotel Gourmet was originally a three-ranked star Hotel when he came. But Komatsu made it rise to five stars in just three years when he got some high quality ingredients out of luck and served it on a usual surprise check-up by G7. Then another star with the Century Soup that earned him high respect of the Gourmet Living Legend Setsuno and the Maiden of the Deep Naruko as well as that of the three of the Four Kings and the Yakuza. With his connections, Hotel Gourmet would flourish.

They had no idea how far he could go if he keeps going out and now the old manager heard something big from the blonde who wanted Komatsu to have a Training Vacation...

xxx

In just half hour, the entire meal is served.

'Heee...its this fast now since learning Food Honor eh?' Naruko chimed as she got her food in normal time...for chefs of her caliber and better than her that is!

'I'm surprised too.' said Komatsu with a beaming smile. 'But at least everyone gets their food quicker!'

'Sou ne...meet me at my house tomorrow, the earliest you can be and pack for two weeks' stay. Toriko will know where my house is.'

'OK!'


	8. Danger! The Four Beasts!

Danger! The Four Beasts!

Next Day...

'So this is her house, Toriko-san? It looks kinda quaint...' Komatsu commented as at about 8:30 am after breakfast, Toriko, on Komatsu's request, escorted him to Naruko's house.

Its a thatched roof farmhouse with clay walls. Made of thatching, wood, rope and clay. And it has a Breakfast Garden that was hardly ever used, considering there's so much food present!

'Yeah, but its also convenient for seasons. Cool in summer, and warm in winter.' said Toriko. 'The problem was renovations since some parts DO rot over time...and she's hardly home...though I'm not one to talk.' Komatsu laughed sheepishly at that.

'Welcome.' said Naruko, dressed in casual clothes and now has shorter hair in a hime cut and shoulder length. 'Come in. I'm having breakfast right now.'

'Ooh that sounds great! What have you got?' Toriko asked excitedly. But they also hear a faint, beautiful singing voice for some reason...

'Choir Rice Bowl, Miso Seafood Soup, Silk Crimson Carpet for vegetables and Tamagoyaki out of Garlic Bird Eggs.'

'Ohhh, aren't those luxury goods!' Toriko drooled excitedly. 'No wonder I hear singing!'

'Choir Rice, an ingredient that sings in bass, but during harvest sings in tenor...but when cooked, they go soprano and alto!' Komatsu squeaked out in amazement. 'But if cooked wrong, they scream like banshees!'

'Yup. Its a nice morning to wake up to but I had to soundproof my kitchen or I'll have a sleepless night.' Naruko deadpanned. 'But I keep a bowl of cooked rice to help sleep at night.'

Well, she HAS issues...

'We'll begin as soon as possible.' said Naruko. 'We're conveniently near the sea, we'll do it there.'

'Er, what about the river?'

'I will teach you the technique by the river, but you'll swim mostly in the sea. Good thing we have Terry for fast trips.'

Technique in question was floating on the back, but with wide, graceful arcs made by arms, Komatsu can swim swiftly and fast at the expense of getting half-tanned.

'This technique is also great as it doesn't use up much stamina unlike forward strokes or the butterfly that gives quite the effort thus you expend energy and get tired faster.' said Naruko to the boys after having a clone demonstrate. 'Its your sole edge if you ever fall on water and Toriko ends up being too far for help.'

'OK...'

'Now get swimming. Once you master the technique, you'll train by the sea.'

When Komatsu got swimming...

'Its amazing though.' said Toriko. 'For him to be picked for _that_...even scarier, you got wind of hush-hush topics.'

'I'm a ninja. Infiltration, Espionage and Stealth are my bread and butter. But the events are a surprise, under lock and key in computers I have no computer skills at all.' Naruko huffed. 'All I know is that we need to swim. Its both our first time in _that_ so I'm kinda nervous too...' she shuddered. 'Well? Have you achieved 0.5 and less?'

'Well, I just got to 0.5 as you asked...'

'Good, make that two seconds less.'

'Geh...' Toriko balked but knew he had to do it. _That guy_ is faster!

'That, and eat a damn lot and do Food Immersion. Contact Coco and Sani for that instruction since I don't have their numbers, if they even own a phone...your task is to expand your Shokuyoki Storage Capacity by filling yourself to the bulk, endure, and fill up more. I'll be the chef for that task if need be since Komatsu can't always skip out on work.'

'Sou da na...I'd hate it if he got fired cuz' I take him out too much...' Toriko mused, scratching his head. "Oh, and she doesn't know about Zebra yet does she...?" considering she's hardly in civilization, she knows very few people.

Little did the Combo Pair know something's in store and Naruko is simply doing what's needed.

xxx

Mors Mountain, weeks later...

Cue explosions of water and massive splashes.

'Haa...haa...phew! I made it to my standards...damn I'm tired.' Naruko sighed as she managed to conquer the waters of Death Falls, the deadliest water in the world.

She survived its whirlpools, heavy weight plus debris and pressure. 'With this, I know now how far I evolved.' she flared her Appetite Demon to be that of a longhaired onryo-looking yuki-onna...albeit flat-chested. It has black hair with bluish-white skin and a tattered burial kimono. It has purely-white eyes with blue facial markings and if it had a mouth, she had no idea.

When it comes out, air tends to go icy-chilly that she was very much at home with cold. The air emitted depends on how strong she is.

And now, she's strong enough to freeze the waterfalls just by letting it out. 'Oh crikey, really now?!' she gawked. 'Wow!'

But still, this is not enough. She wants to go to Gourmet World this ain't good enough. This only means she's the strongest human in her generation here!

She once met the President when she got the Bubble Fruit, having heard of her from Mansam.

She was asked about her relationship with the boys(which was on professional basis and on her personal interest because of Komatsu) so she was asked not to interfere when something big comes and they have to do it on their own, and she was given tasks for their sakes.

She will then amass a lot of high-quality ingredients and get cooking.

The venue will be...Zen-Ou Restaurant.

And so...first day of the week...

'I thought you're cooking with Chef Yuda?' Sani asked as Naruko...was eating with them and drinking high-quality juices and liquor with them.

'I left him a ton of assistants.' said Naruko. 'I can clone myself you know.' she said as around them were also her clones who'd take away emptied plates and bowls to make room for more food they bring back.

'Aa, I can hear twenty of her in there.' Zebra agreed, glancing at the restaurant interior.

'So you gonna be fighting the Four Beasts with us?' Toriko asked him with a grin.

'Nope. My job is different.' said Naruko. 'But I need a crap-ton of calories for the job too. Have you guys done my homework?'

'We did...it was demanding but we managed.' said Coco with a strained smile. "That training was inhumane I could hardly move afterward..."

'Have you any idea how much I spent on LIFE to get my hair back to normal?!' Sani complained indignantly. 'My poor hair! It went all dry with split-ends!'

'Beauty is only temporary Sani, we grow old and die eventually assuming we're not eaten first.' Naruko smiled rather darkly. 'Life is more beautiful than cosmetics.'

'Hey?!'

'She's right.' said Coco. 'At least we got stronger.'

'Aa, that damn homework old man gave me when I completed my release stipulations...' Zebra twitched. To think it came from a woman who's actually stronger than them?!

'It was nasty.' Toriko shuddered. 'But I did it too.'

'That's good to hear. This way you're ready for the Four Beasts and the Bishokukai afterwards will be easier to handle.' said Naruko. 'They may have eaten many ingredients be it legal or illegal, but they rely too much on toys, evolution and abilities granted by Gourmet Cells. The only real fighter, is that guy we met.'

'Him huh?'

'Aa. I lost count on how many times they tried to kidnap me when I trained in Death Falls. All his buddies are toast, he lasted a good five minutes till I crushed his GT Robo.' said Naruko. 'I told him to come personally, he just wouldn't so I easily beat him. Our evolved bodies are stronger than those toys.'

'Which means he's stronger if he comes in person.' Toriko swore. 'Good thing I did my homework!' then he noticed Zebra eating up all the Gyoza. 'HEY! Leave some for me Zebra! Don't hog it to yourself!' he cried indignantly.

'By the way is it safe to eat your pill after this?' Sani asked her. 'I could use the vitamins for my skin recovery.'

'Its safe. It will not affect our Kilocalorie stores, but we'll be super hungry afterward.' Naruko reminded him.

'And we're eating for six days now nonstop.' said Coco. 'It should be safe since it'll come tomorrow if the President's calculations are right...'

'Ahn? Whassat?' Zebra frowned as Naruko took out bright-yellow pills big enough for a mouthful.

'It forces your body to consume the nutrition we built up and stored in through Food Immersion to heal quicker and rebuild to come out stronger.' Coco explained. 'The things we ate are good for our insides and that means our vitality gets stronger. We can survive nasty to fatal hits.'

'Well, we'll be super-hungry afterward though!' Toriko grinned as they popped the pill...and a comforting warmth spread through their bodies and its effects showed just by their outward appearance alone that Zebra who had dark skin, got two shades paler.

'Uhyooo! Here it isss!' Sani squealed in delight as he saw his skin become baby-soft and smooth.

'Jeez, is your skin and hair all your concern?' Coco sighed when they then felt their stomachs rumble!

'Geh?! Here comes the side effects!' Zebra griped as their stomachs growled. 'I never thought I'd hear my stomach grumble so loudly!'

'Oh my oh my...I heard about that pill but to see its effects before my eyes...I can understand why its an IGO Restricted Item that Naruko is forbidden to teach anybody else how to make it.' Chef Yuda came out with a stack of trays on his hands and head, while Naruko's clone assistants did the same.

'The IGO has the recipe though.' said Naruko. 'So if I die people can still use it under strict monitoring...'

'Mm-hm. I'd like to try it out at least once after I ate my fill.' said Yuda with a nod as the waitresses quickly cleared the tables.

'Here you go. But stuff yourself silly of nutritious food before eating it.' said Naruko. 'If this thing is used twice in a year, its fatal.'

'Oh my, I'll keep it tucked away until then...how long till this goes bad?'

'Three months.'

'I see I see...I'll have to prepare myself then...' and Yuda left to cook some more with the clones.

Final day...

After a week of nothing but eat and sleep...Naruko began assisting Yuda herself.

'Oho, now its you personally Naruko.' said Yuda. 'But...what is your job exactly?' he asked as Naruko joined the kitchens and took to cooking her dishes. As a Chef, she specialized in both Kaiseki, Shojin and Honzen Ryori to remember her old world by. And as her schtick is Seafood, she makes it in such a way combined with the best veggies in the world.

'Can't say, President ordered me to keep quiet.' said Naruko. 'But I have to have my energy bursting full incase there's gonna be a casualty. But until the very end...I'm not allowed to butt in. I never thought that our generation would be in this mess, huh? I faced many monsters in the Human World but a monster from that dangerous exotic food place...that's like being served a foul-tasting Joke Soup as a prank after given steak.'

'Indeed so...I guess we're very unlucky to be born at such a timing.' said Yuda, shaking his head somberly. 'But fate is fate. We can only progress...or stop. Saa, let's cook without a 1mm of error shall we?'

'Yeah. We can't screw up in 1mm or we're done for.'

'Mm-hmm.'

'Oh yeah, Komatsu said he'll be back with cooked Bubble Fruits! Let's eat some when he gets here!'

'Oho? Isn't that a very difficult ingredient to obtain?'

'Yes but if its him, he can harvest a ton of it with no need to be a Bishokuya for it.' Naruko smiled. 'He loves and appreciates food they'll gladly show up for him en masse. And he can easily cook it.'

'Oh, such big confidence.'

'Well, if one loves food, food loves you back...otherwise we won't be in the Top 100 if food doesn't like us.' said Naruko. 'Komatsu who already loves food awakened his potential ever since he began traveling with Toriko that he recreated the Century Soup...he'll climb up ranks if he keeps this up.' she said. 'Chefs who only care for money and fame never even step foot in the Top 100, much less be noticed by G7.'

'That's how you feel eh? You love food too?'

'Yeah...that I never waste a scrap.' said Naruko. 'Its also convenient that my powers are water and ice-oriented I can even pick up the sauce without having to be crude about it...I grew up in a life where food was cruelly denied to me as a child that even leftovers thrown in garbage I used to eat. Well, its still clean so I never got sick.' she said as she recalled her nasty childhood. 'And now that I can eat all I want, I remember those nasty days...well, the best revenge in the end is living well and way better than your tormentors. I'm now wealthy and can eat all I want, and now a powerful person more important than a politician.' Naruko chuckled. 'I'm not gonna stoop low as payback or I'd be no better than them, a lowlife.'

'That's true...as for me, I highly value life...that my focus is Medicinal Cooking.' said Yuda. 'I have had many regrets because of even a sliver of error that I became the man I am today. Mistakes so small as 1mm in cooking can cost you a life.' he shook his head. 'Its the same as killing. Murder.' he said somberly. 'I honed my skills to be never able to make mistakes and take a life by mistake, just because of 1mm of an error...my broken heart enabled me to hear food. I knew then I had to become a real chef.'

'I see...we sure came from crappy backgrounds.'

'Well, its them that gave us power. It became our drive and look at us now.' Yuda smiled. 'Well, our duty is to keep cooking. The day we retire is when we can no longer cut with a knife.'

xxx

Komatsu is soon back with Bubble Fruits.

He managed to cook it to perfection as she had done, being golden, sparkly and deflated. And he sure brought a lot of it over...

'Ooooh! Last time I had to eat it raw because of a fight, what more if its cooked?!' Toriko drooled excitedly.

'Its beautiful!' Sani exclaimed happily.

'I never thought I'd get to eat one...' Coco stated in anticipation.

'Heee...not bad, kid.' Zebra crowed, impressed.

'Heh, its the second strongest ingredient in the world.' Yuda chuckled. 'The most troublesome is Naruko's discovery.'

'Yeah, to think we ate it first.' said Toriko. 'Jotei Konayuki.'

'My final homework to you guys is harvesting it without screwing up.' Naruko grinned sadistically. 'Komatsu can't come with you guys since that place is damn hostile, everything out to get you.' Naruko explained with a smile. 'The Capture Method is already in the database, so have fun with that after this Four Beast thing! Proof that you passed my homework is bring home a few berries with you. No need to harvest since its a highly-restricted item.'

'SLAVEDRIVER!' three out of four yelled.

'Sounds fun.' Zebra grinned. 'I'll have fun alright...gehehehe...' he cackled in anticipation. 'I get to face cocky guys, I ain't complaining.'

'I-its in a hostile environment of creatures over 70-80...Naruko-san you're a scary trainer...' Komatsu chuckled sheepishly.

'If I'm not a strict teacher, my students will suck. A teacher who teaches fighting should be strict and hard on students you know. That's what my teacher taught me.'

'Heee...'

'He's harder on me cuz' I'm a girl.' Naruko sighed. 'He gave me three times the work so I gave you guys times three of my menu.'

"And to think all _that_ was because its so we can protect Komatsu better because he's with us more than he's with her." Coco sweatdropped.

But...he didn't mind.

Komatsu was the first ever person who was kind to him despite him being a poisonous man, and showed no sliver of fear towards him.

Well, he can see why she's going so far as to strengthen them to protect him better.

After their meal, they departed for their tasks.

'Well...we should head for the Food Park ourselves.' said Yuda. 'Shall we, Naruko?'

'Hai.'

They left by car.

'By the way...what's your job?'

'My job?'

Naruko wrote in ice...because of Zebra she had found a way to keep quiet.

'Oh my...'

xxx

What a job indeed.

The boys fought the four monsters of the Gourmet World...only to learn its ONE beast...

Things were so bad but she couldn't help them. She wasn't allowed to by the president and she who trained them agreed but this was hard to swallow as she watched with Yuda from the window, safe from the Green Rain.

'Naruko-san...what is your job?' Komatsu asked Naruko as he got back to the building where she and Yuda were, when the Green Rain began. 'You're a powerful fighter, more powerful than them. If you used your Rasenshuriken, its surely a goner.'

'My job is life.' said Naruko. 'I'm to heal them with the energy I stockpiled up. Because they're so banged up they're sure to drain me dry that's why I can't go out there...and after that I'd need a hospital on Life Support.' she told him. 'That's why I can't interfere until the end. The only time I can come is if they're defeated. To give them a Second Chance to do it again. Basically in a video game, I'm the Continue opposed to a Game Over.'

'Ah...but this is really hard to watch...'

'No kidding...this is hard. But its the President's homework for those boys. And Komatsu, the people it took are alive...if I used Rasenshuriken...' Komatsu choked in horror. 'You imagined what would happen, right?' Naruko told him grimly.

'Eep...wait...the people are alive, not digested?!'

'Yeah. They're all alive, but they sure as hell don't enjoy a shaky ride.' said Naruko, looking back outside. 'At least they're safe from lethal blows. Our boys are really going all out.' said Naruko. 'But don't tell the boys. They'll hold back when there's really no reason to. Everyone is safe no matter what they do so they can beat it without harming anybody.'

'I see...but that's rather strange.' said Yuda. 'Its a monster that eats humans but strangely everyone's alright? Not digested into a cruel death?' he asked, baffled but relieved.

'Yeah...while its a good thing, that's baffling.' Naruko frowned. 'What's its game? Or maybe because there's not enough humans its not started yet? Maybe its a good thing it hasn't harvested enough people...damn, what an irony...we who harvest ingredients, get harvested ourselves.' she griped, crossing her arms.

'But Chef, what can we do? We're all poisoned from the Green Rain.' said Komatsu anxiously. 'Can we cure it?'

'There's a way but its us against 50 billion people...as Naruko cannot make clones to save the boys with all her energy, she cannot give us a hand...between all three of us, the most we'd do is 200.000 each of us within a limited time.' said Yuda in a pained voice. 'The rest who cannot get one...'

'No way!' Komatsu cried in dismay.

'How about Reinforcements?' Naruko took out her phone. 'This is one time I'm glad I got Mansam's number...he'll chuck us the needed people right away!' she had Mansam on Speed Dial. 'Mansam, who are the available chefs in the city? We need to gather who's available to help mass produce Chef Yuda's Medicinal Mochi, pronto! We also need the cooperation of the Wholesalers! The more chefs, the more people we can save from the Green Rain! Yeah...yeah...you're a lifesaver! Have them meet us in the Grand Hall of Hotel Crystalware!'

'I hope everyone's here indeed.' said Yuda. 'The question is, who's present in the Food Park to help us...?'

'There's that...' Naruko sighed. 'Not even the IGO can work a miracle like that.'

'Aww...' Komatsu sulked.

Naruko forgot that they're within Zebra's range...aaaand he's not telling or these guys will let up.


	9. Komatsu's Miracle

Komatsu's Miracle

They waited for nearby Chefs to come.

The ones who came first was Setsuno and her assistant.

Next to follow are Chefs Chiru, Livebearer, Damala Sky, Lulubhu, Sumire and Tsurara Mama. Livebearer also called Poison Chef Tylan, considering they're both Non-IGO...and learned the technique from Yuda, but...

Well, the only thing that improved was that they can cook for 70 million people with this party...70 million over 50 **billion** people.

'How about this, some restaurants are still operating...how about we give them a call, teach them the technique to reinforce us here, then have our fastest couriers deliver the products here?' Naruko suggested.

'That'd work...especially if we combine my technique to buy people three hours through Pressure Point Control to slow down the circulation of poison.' said Tylan. 'We can do it that way.'

'Its still possible after all!' Komatsu sighed in relief.

'Yes, but its a Super-Special Preparation Ingredient. Only those like us can make it.' said Yuda.

'But if we find a simple way so that even ordinary chefs can do it, we can make it!' Komatsu cried passionately. '10 minutes! Its all I ask! I'll find a way out somehow!'

"This boy..."

"He's serious."

Both Damala and Lulubhu thought. The others could see his resolve as well.

'You've grown, Komatsu.' Naruko sounded proud of him. 'Show us that you can do it...a way to produce Medicinal Mochi that even ordinary chefs can make in the promised time.'

'Hai!' Komatsu then ran into the kitchen to find a method.

'Can he do it?' Yuda wondered. 'Even I poured my time but the most I managed, was half hour as I've showed you.'

'You shouldn't underestimate Komatsu Tray King Yuda.' said Livebearer.

'He was a genius stuck in a rut around low-class ingredients and would have been if he never met Toriko.' said Naruko. 'Toriko always takes him out to play and next thing we know he revived an Extinct Ingredient in half a year, Century Soup and he told me he prepared Meteor Garlic in a short time. His talents awaken the more he sees the world. A talent that grows the more he walks. He's that type of talent and he would have rotted had he stayed in one place.'

'Yes, mine took me thirty years but even then I never completed it. Hohoho.' Setsuno chuckled. 'The aurora never appeared.'

'As you all know, eating the cuisine in our Disappearing Cuisine is abstruse.' said Chiru. 'But Komatsu-kun...in the face of that, found and showed me a way to let the populace be able to eat it and in such a short time.'

'Eh?!'

'The delicate ingredients in your restaurant, Chiru-kun?!' Lulubhu gasped out.

'Yes...to be honest I felt quite jealous of Komatsu-kun's talent as a chef and more than anything...when I saw him accepted by the ingredients.'

'Hohoho...it seems like we're before someone incredible.' Setsuno chuckled. 'All we can do now is wait.'

'Yes, I've called in all chefs of my group.' said Damala.

'We're also all ready.' said Livebearer.

'I also called in my Snack Comrades, ready to act.'

Wait they did...and he did it.

Now was the time to mass-produce...and Komatsu found a way to simplify cooking it, and drastically cut prep time akin to Instant Ramen.

And the chefs were baffled that to do it, he did something so basic they FORGOT IT. Even Naruko admitted that herself.

Well, if you do so many advanced techniques for years on constant high-class goods, you'd forget that too!

By using 1L Delicineral Water and 1G Taste Salt mix, soak the colored rice for 25 minutes. This way they can separate grains by weight and color of the purple to get the needed Purple against the Green Rain by Color Fixing. Then take the pale purple and deep purple colors into a 1:1 ratio and steam them. Then as the rice has been color-fixed, they have no worry for color-changing, so they can pound as they please, then add 290 grams of Plumpst Nut Paste.

Why the paste?

He got ten minutes and figured it out in five, the remaining five was '-might as well make it taste better!' according to Nono, Setsuno's assistant(and most likely, heir).

The high-class chefs were stumped and stunned.

'Let's make it now.' said Damala. 'We can manage the remainder by ourselves!'

'With our groups, we can supply plenty for the people.' said Yuda. 'I'm amazed, Komatsu-kun!'

Komatsu who was once a mediocre chef due to access only to cheap ingredients, got this far.

Mass production commenced of the purple rice before kneading and rolling it into balls. However, they did it while watching.

Upon making enough, they could continue to watch again.

But were horrified to see the boys in a terrible state.

'Naruko-san, can you go to them?' Komatsu pleaded. 'This is terrible!' he cried.

'They're not dead yet. Normally they'd be OK even being banged up so bad.' said Naruko as she took out her phone to send mail. 'But they're also so poisoned that it really puts them in dire straits. But my orders were not to interfere until they win.' said Naruko grimly. 'The President gave them this task as training and to adapt to Gourmet World Poison. He is fully-aware of this.'

'No way!' Komatsu cried in dismay.

'The only time I'm allowed to interfere is if they really WILL die. Those boys won't give up so easily.' Naruko gave him a sad smile. 'Because that freak, is food.'

'How on earth is that thing food?' Tsurara Mama asked her incredulously.

'According to the President, giving it a beating and the Four Beast makes the damage flow through its body to eject it out causes it to produce certain Amino Acids that gives that monster savoriness, tenderness and flavor which is why it could now freely shape its body to its needs.' said Naruko as the monster produced tentacles and move in high speeds to get to them. 'In other words, the boys are tricked into unwittingly preparing a Super-Special Preparation Ingredient by doing their usual thing...but the problem is, how to defeat it if it can flow the damage away safely, unaware its being prepped for cooking?'

'I hope Toriko-san remembers that...Rin-san and I finished the whole video and told him that...' Komatsu whimpered. 'I hope they eat some to recover.'

'They're talking!' Nono cried as they saw in the video that the boys are talking.

'Toriko-san remembered by the looks of it!' Komatsu cried gleefully as the boys got up, all fired up. 'I can already guess what they just said!'

'Ho-ho-ho! They said, 'let's eat this guy'.' Setsuno chuckled.

'Unbelievable.' Tylan snorted in amusement. 'At least they got motivated. But...what are they doing?' he wondered as the boys laid their hands on to of each other's.

'Beats us.' said Damala. 'They huddled up with those hand positions.' and the Animal Partners came to buy them time. And something happened. They created a yellow ball of something. 'What's that?'

'Oushoku Bansan.' said Setsuno. 'A technique that is fueled by a powerful appetite combined with a focus to eat what the user wants to eat. If completed, it will eat the enemy until its no more.' she explained. 'Its a technique Acacia-sama created and taught it to us...and now Ichi-chan taught it to his boys.' she chuckled. 'And its all they got now. And the moment its created... _the fight is over_.'

'Well, time to get packing Komatsu. Those boys passed their final exam.' said Naruko. 'They can now go to the Gourmet World as they wish.'

'Hai!' and the two left.

xxx

The Battle Zone...

Komatsu and Naruko waited for the rain to go away first before she grabbed him and used Shunshin.

'Guuuuys!' Komatsu cried as they appeared nearby.

'Komatsu, Naruko!' Toriko called out.

'Eat these quickly before Naruko-san can do her job! Its Medicinal Mochi against Green Rain Poison!' Komatsu cried hastily, opening up his Gourmet Case to let them take the Mochi.

'Yum! This s' good Matsu!' Sani moaned at the soft texture and sweet taste.

'This guy managed to simplify Chef Yuda's Medicinal Mochi recipe.' said Naruko. 'He was able to cook it like Instant Ramen when before, it takes half-hour to make.' she said praisingly. 'Now eat up so I can do my job!' she said as with a snap of her fingers, she dried them instantly.

'Er, what job?' Coco blinked.

'I want you guys to bite my arms but DON'T EAT ME,' she growled in emphasis aimed at Zebra who snorted. 'Just a light bite and suck my energy. Your injuries will heal to speed up poison recovery with the Mochi.'

'Alright...' Naruko spread her arms for the boys to share and bite, for Naruko to activate Heal Bite.

But halfway through, Coco realized something.

Sure their injuries healed fast but Naruko's waves are waning...

'Guys, stop!' he cried panickingly.

'No, continue!' Naruko told him sternly. 'Just leave enough for me to stay alive. This is the job I was eating for a week for!'

'A-are you serious?!' Toriko sputtered.

'Yes, now shut up and keep sucking! Coco will tell you when you should really stop.'

This time, its with reluctance...but she went unhealthy-pale and her hair turned white...

'STOP!' was Coco's outburst as they had to support her up.

'Naruko-san, do we need the ER?!' Komatsu freaked out.

'Nah, this is enough.' said Naruko. 'I thought I'd need it but thanks to Coco's ability, I'll just need a hospital stint. But...how long will Oushoku Bansan hold the food?'

'No idea...we wait for it I guess.' said Sani as they sat down to rest.

'But we sure made something amazing!' Toriko cried in glee. 'Look at that, bulging with the Four Beast Meat! I can't wait to eat it!'

'Oushoku Bansan...the all-devouring energy...what an amazing technique.' said Coco softly.

'Its true form is appetite...so I guess our appetites ain't half-bad.' said Zebra.

'I'm so tired and hungry...and we ate all the Mochi already I'm still starving!' Sani moaned wearily. 'But hey, what's that tiny thing near it?' he asked, seeing a smaller circle

'Its people.' said Zebra. 'The people the bastard took.'

'EH?!' they looked up.

'I overheard some things.' said Zebra, looking at Naruko who sputtered.

'What kinda hearing you got?!' Naruko yelled in exasperation.

'Hah.'

'I sense electromagnetic waves...everyone's alive!' Coco cried as sure enough, the small one burst...

'SANI!' Toriko burst out as Sani created a massive 'Hair Net!' to catch the falling humans. The next to fall, was the meat. All shiny with oil, and very marbled with fat.

'Naruko-san, eat some so you'd recover!' Komatsu cried as he was the one propping her up. 'Please get some for her!'

'OK!' it was Toriko who got some for her and she ate it...she quickly recovered that her stark-white hair turned blonde again. She recovered quickly from a few bites alone that she can stand up again.

'That was super delicious even when raw! Its got this sweet meaty taste bursting in oils and juices of levels I never had before! Yum!' Naruko squealed, swooning at the flavors and her words got stomachs growling and the boys drooling. 'I can't wait to cook it!'

'Its that nutritious eh? Yosh~ let's go get some too! Time for everybody to eat it!' Toriko cried happily as the Mass Harvest began, with the IGO sending Carrier Helicopters and trucks over.

Upon harvesting all the meat, it was an eat-all-you-can fest that lasted a whole day with all Chefs cooking Non-Stop with the wares provided by the IGO to back up the chefs that ended at eight o'clock just so the chefs could also enjoy the Four Beast Meat themselves.

'Phew...what a day huh?' Naruko mused as at Chef Yuda's Zen Ou Overlooking Floor area, the day's heroes kept eating.

'Yeah, this is the best, Naruko-san.' Komatsu smiled as they keep coming up with the food. 'Its so delicious!'

'I'm glad its our turn to eat.' said Naruko, enjoying food.

'Yeah, good thing for your clones! I can't believe you recovered so fast from a small ball of raw meat...'

'Its that good I guess?'

xxx

Three days later...

Naruko has many jobs to do since that day and has become a very busy woman.

'Man, what a slavedriver.' she sighed. 'But at least I've done all I can.' she mused. 'Now will it really happen, I wonder...that thing he's so wary of?'

Ever since the President learned about her, she was asked what she could do and then dumped jobs on her because of his many predictions and speculations, wanting to be double-sure for the Gourmet Age and preserving it. He experimented on her abilities and deemed it effective for saving the age.

She supposed no matter where she went, she would always be the Savior.

But this world is easier to save than her own at least.

Well, time to go back.

Its gonna be the Cooking Fest soon.


	10. Cooking Fest Disaster

Cooking Fest Disaster

Ichiryu heard Naruko make her report.

She froze several vital areas as well as obtained seeds of many species with the help of a large Saiseiya Group, making large domes of thick ice a mile thick to cover many locations, all of which, cost her, her saved-up energy that by the time the Cooking Fest comes, she only has enough to participate but unable to fight the big fight, drastically weakened.

To counter that, she was currently pigging out in IGO so she CAN fight for herself to earn kilocalories for battle and fill her massive reserves a week before she has to travel to Cooking Island. As of now, she is currently the world's strongest human who wasn't 'fully developed'. She cannot compare to him, Jiro, Midora and Setsuno who have fully-developed and awakened Gourmet Cells. She was the fifth strongest person in the world...on the side of good, that is. On the side of bad, she mentioned someone who was also very strong but 'wastes it on toys' she had no respect for him but will never underestimate him in a fight if he comes in person nor any idea who would truly be 'the fifth strongest'.

She is currently the Top 16 Chef, making her a prime target for kidnapping and she dealt with GT Robos these past few months, and aided in the training of his sons starting from the Jewel Meat Incident as even she recognized the threat of the Bishokukai before their identities were known. Utilization of GT Robos just to safely harvest ingredients without harm to their person was enough of a threat she took seriously especially if his sons back then had trouble defeating one used by a weak opponent at that.

So now, he can't relax just yet even if they did all they could.

xxx

Cooking Fest...

Naruko arrived, dressed casually while enjoying some stall snacks.

'Humm...it's time.' she mused as she watched the people coming to watch.

Over 1 billion people compete to get tickets just to watch the Cooking Fest up close. VIPs have no such fears of losing a seat, however.

This was her first festival thus had to prove why she earned the 16th Rank. So she has pressure on herself as well. Not only that, this may be her first...and last...Cooking Fest. An event that causes a worldwide holiday, held in Cooking Island, the Holy Site of all chefs worldwide where the once-every-four-years event is held. And in that time, 1 billion fight over a seat, willing to get huge loans in the bank just to get a seat.

Live Broadcasts have a rating of 95% but on the Deciding Battles, at 99% at which, everyone is glued to their TVs just to know who would win and lose.

100 million visitors every day, and over 36 billion each year.

As of now, she was famous but has yet to earn respect in the public though many VIPs and the wealthy know her well.

She was using Henge to conceal herself in the crowd as...well...she wasn't a fan of being mobbed like how she saw Komatsu and the Four Kings...she inwardly snickered it had to take Zebra's arrival to get them off their back!

And so...

She was waiting in her room like everyone else, after a thorough shower and grooming.

Her thick hair had to be cut in a hime-style hairdo just for it to be manageable since eating the Bubble Fruit that made her look her real age of 26 with her hair thickly-glossy and vibrant that upon evolution, her hair looked volumized-up. She has straight-even bangs now with chin-length fringes. Her hair now waist-length secured at the tip with a hair tie and having a seashell clamp over it.

A young woman at her prime with the reputation of being 'world's most beautiful' she had to learn Knocking from Mansam just to lock her youthful appearance in and prevent physical aging just to look 'ten years younger' again but it also meant locking away half her full strength, so she had to have clothes specially-made to accommodate 'size changes'. Three changes of Chef's Outfit, a swimsuit for the festival, and her entire wardrobe with shoes to match.

Her true form as a 26 years old woman, was a 6'8 tall slender-shapely beauty of 88-54-88 whose looks were a cross between her parents, both of whom good-looking in life. Having Gourmet Cells made her body develop into its strongest form down to the last genetics and made those best genes prominent, hence her looks. But she was careful with what she eats to avoid the amazonian physique. As a kunoichi, that is a big no-no for her.

But in her 'youthful form', she was 5'7 tall and 78-54-78 in a much petite body.

Nobody but her rival and IGO labs has seen her true form yet.

So for now it's something to her advantage.

xxx

Meanwhile, in Bishokukai Base...Gourmet World Branch...

'Joejoe.' came Starjun's cold voice as he put on his Shiva Helmet. 'Is everyone ready?'

'Yes...just say the word.' said Joejoe as behind Starjun, gathered quite the motley crew.

'OK. Shall we go?'

Starjun has two targets in mind, one of whom he was obsessed with ever since the day she declared him not worth his time.

"I'm coming. Naruko!"

He cannot forget nor forgive her words. Now, he will come to her in person just as she wants!

xxx

'Now finally it is time! For the 50th Cooking Festival!' the announcer cried, 'The Cooking Festival that only comes once every four years! Here at the Cooking Stadium of 100 million, things are coming to a boil! Now without further ado, all 100 of our participants, ENTER!'

'The first to enter...is...! Right off the bat, the current Title-holder and Champion of the Previous Festival! A Commanding No.1 in the World Chef Ranking! Legendary Cooking King! Zaus!' the crowd roared in support. 'He ranks second in the total number of times holding the Festival Champion at 14! The Leading Man of Food!'

'Next to enter is the owner chef of the restaurant of differing ethnicities, Nostalgia! The young Ethnic King Klaraman! 12th of the Chef Ranking, they say has the most momentum!'

'Whoa, we're being called out one by one...that's IF we step out!' Komatsu gulped nervously.

'Hey you earned your spot here buster, don't be shy!' Naruko twitched, whacking him with a harisen. 'You saved humanity too you know!' this was someone who recreated Century Soup, discovered Mors Oil and shortened Medicinal Mochi to five minutes in order to save poisoned victims who would die shortly after exposure to Green Rain.

'Ahahaha...it's still nerve-wracking...'

'I bet you won't say that on your second festival four years from now!' Naruko snorted as she went out after others went out.

'Here she is! The mysterious beauty who appeared out of nowhere and jumped to 16th in Ranking! Maiden of the Deep, Caterer Seafood Chef Naruko! She answers calls for Banquet Catering for VIPs and hunts her own Deep Sea Food, discovering thousands of underwater species! The girl whose body will heal you by just biting her, effortlessly fixing the Four Kings!'

'And she's hardly in society it's rare to meet her!' Naruko found herself swarmed by...suitors! 'And some of our competitors are already making moves on her!'

'Can't say I blame those guys, she's the world's most beautiful woman.' said Coco where he sat with his fellow Kings.

'Isn't she?' Sani sighed dreamily.

The Preliminaries have begun, the Triathlon Cooking. Participants are given five minutes to change into swimwear

Though it's called a Triathlon, it's all about cooking.

And at Rice Beach...

Naruko decided to just go as is and not waste time. Her outfit for the day is functional for ALL events!

 **Stamina e? You're the junkie of stamina!** Her ice demon snarked from her mind wryly.

"No sweat Icy, this one's mine! Loads more fun than Chuunin Exams in my past any day!" Naruko grinned. "Let's roll!"

And she is someone who can run on water herself! She was among those who got fast, just behind Setsuno, Wabutora following close as well as Zaus and Mach Chef Ton.

After the Bike Delivery is the running...she was running alongside Setsuno, Zaus and Yuda. She caused quite an uproar as nobody thought she'd be physically capable enough to have physique fit to rival the top chefs!

'Not bad for a newcomer youngster!' Zaus commented.

'Living in the ocean made me pretty hardy~' Naruko grinned.

'Rumor has it that you hunt in truly perilous deeps where water pressure can kill a normal person!' Yuda marveled. 'Of course she would be hardy!'

'Hohoho! I can see the future now!' Setsuno cackled but they were all overtaken by someone.

'Wah?!'

'Branch?!' the elderly sputtered indignantly at being overtaken.

'...who's that?' Naruko blinked owlishly as Branch was apparently...the problem kid who annoyed the elderly she was with, saying he'll give the elders a Coup de Grace to their faces.

'Looks like you made an interesting friend on the way.' Naruko sweatdropped as bickering ensued.

'Nice guy though, but a bit mischievous.' said Komatsu sheepishly.

In the cooking that followed, both made dishes that impressed the G7 as a whole, gaining their full votes. Next was Scale Death Cooking. Lastly was Entire Island Cooking, thus reaching the Top 32 Championship bouts.

However...

"Ice demon, it's starting." Naruko and her demon sensed malice within the stadium.

 **Mm. Let's fight, Naruko.**

"Ohhh yeah, but we need to wait a bit for justification~and you need a smaller size so let's adjust a bit, will ya? You'll crush the stadium otherwise..."

And it begun, numerous beasts begun descending on the stadium.

'They're here! Bishokukai!'

'We can protect ourselves on our own!' the chefs looked ready to fight.

'Icy! Deal with the beasts, we handle the Bishokukai!' Naruko summoned her own appetite demon, currently big enough for a mansion. It looked like a cross-mix between onryo, yukionna and a banshee.

'Yosh, time for war!'

'Holy shit, that came out of your body?!'

'Of course! Icy and I are long-time pals!' Naruko grinned and to think it's _televised_! 'He'll handle the scum beasts, **we take care of the morons**!'

'Got it in one!' and it's war.

'Its been a while since I was in this kind of mess...' Naruko removed her Knocking to be in her true form.

'Hey, d'ya think you can introduce me to that pal o' yours? I think we'll be best buddies in no time flat!' Branch grinned as they fought back to back at first.

'Hehe, earn his respect though! It took me until I was 18 that we're finally friends!' said Naruko as she utilized her ice powers.

'At least we have a formidable ally in that ice-type appetite demon.' said Yuda in relief. 'You are truly unpredictable, Naruko!'

'That's my middle name now gramps! Right now...no casualty is allowed! Zebra ensured the audience escaped unscathed, we gotta worry about everyone in here!'

'Mm!' and they did their own thing in fighting and assisting others. But still, Naruko knew something's going on in here.

Out of trust, she was privy to something even worse that will definitely take advantage of the situation and that worries her.

She worried more for Komatsu actually...but where the hell is he?

He's not in the Cage Beasts, thankfully as Icy killed them all while freeing the captured chefs...where?

'Zebra, where's Komatsu?!' Naruko gasped out.

 **He went to Toriko on that clumsy bird of his last I checked.** was her answer.

'Thank goodness, this stadium's a playground he can't be in right now...' Naruko sighed, freeze-drying more beasts in her wake and she had to save the Gourmet Mafia from some woman.

'That's an interesting technique...you an M or what?' Naruko asked, facing Sommelier Limon. Her words made the Yakuza blush hard.

'Fufu...I just share the taste, is all...and I'm not an M **since I can't feel anything**.' Limon smiled wickedly.

'Then you can't feel your death either then, that's nice.' said Naruko as she appeared behind Limon using Shunshin and freeze-dried her and shattered the body.

'Nice, Naruko-san!' Match cheered. 'That witch killed half my men!'

'Well, this is war...a war we all didn't want but they started. In war, the true winners are those who survives this shit. No such thing as victory by faction here.' said Naruko as she took out emergency supplies of Doctor Aloe.

'That's a harsh truth but wise words so we cannot afford to lose here either!' said Aimaru, leader of Gourmet Knights. 'All non-combat chefs are safe, they evacuated to that strange house Bread Artisan created!'

'That's good...all that's left now are us and there's more of us good guys now. Hehehe...' said Wabutora.

However, Komatsu was in the hands on someone else. A long-haired man riding on a big creature against a lady-man.

'Icy! Fire a flash-freeze blast at that lady man in front of longhair guy to save Komatsu!' Naruko requested urgently.

 **Right, that's a bad place your friend is on right now!** Icy waved his hand to fire the attack at his strongest in his current form and that was enough to create a powerful freeze, bamboozling the two floating chefs and Branch saved Komatsu who would be frozen to death, and Setsuno took both on upon their distraction.

'Got im' Naruko!' Branch told her.

'T-thanks guys...I thought I'll be a captive too.' said Komatsu in relief.

'We'll stuff you in Pippi's house, it's safe there!' Komatsu retreated to the house made out of shokuyoki.

But then...what's worse was what Ichiryu saw coming. And she's not too happy about it.

The destruction of society as they knew it began.

The Gourmet Age, has ended there.

xxx

IGO Hospital Room...they were there because Mansam was in critical so they prepared the strongest liquors they have to restore him as Naruko was exhausted because she healed everyone in the stadium, her chakra reserves empty while her own kilocalories are OK.

'...it's as President predicted when he roped me in into a job.' said Naruko softly to the Kings, Jiro, Setsuno, Komatsu and other IGO Officers remaining. 'But what he never foresaw was an inside job within IGO itself. He only predicted about the Bishokukai, not this.' she said as Mansam held a meeting regarding the disaster, but was stunned when majority of the important officers were killed by Uumen according to Bureau Chief Ray...after they splashed him with liquor for him to heal.

'That attack from the sky...Meteor Spice was it?' Coco spoke as Naruko named the technique because Ichiryu told her which was why he had her put thick ice all over important spots so the human world will not starve entirely. 'It caused serious damage worldwide. 25 billion people are killed which is about 80% of humanity.' he croaked out in utter dismay. 'More than 100 countries faced the collapse of critical systems. Not only that, it was like a herbicide. Precious produce and herbs as well as sweets trees, all dead.'

'At least food is not entirely gone, we can feed everybody.' said Toriko. 'Besides, its not like Midora destroyed the oceans...most of the food live deep down below, we're OK. Land is targeted, not the sea.'

'The tough part is restoring the lands damaged by Meteor Spice, kids.' said Setsuno.

'Right...'

'For now, we have to answer all applications for Food Relief all over the world.' said Ray.

'Yosh, ready the teams for Food Distribution!' Mansam declared. 'We saved up loads of food and defended critical lands! We must gather more in the wild and keep it coming! Boys and Naruko, we'll work you hard for the people unless other bishokuyas recovered too to help us out. And we'll have all Chefs active to cook for everybody!'

'Right!'

'Well, find ice plateaus, OK?' Naruko chimed. 'The protection I put on them died after Meteor Spice hit it once, so you can destroy the ice domes with your own strength and harvest food after. And Vegetable Sky is safe, it was never hit by Meteor Spice.'

With that, everyone set to work as Gourmet Age hasn't completely ended at all.

xxx

18 months later...

Bishokuya have since gotten busy, harvesting what they could. Even renowned chefs went back to being a Bishokuya to help out while having their employees do the actual cooking for people who could not cook.

And as usual, the IGO help prepare...

...Naruko's monster catches.

She has gotten stronger from all her work in the sea. The water pressure itself functions as her 'weights' for training. But she can now freely move in there as if she was a genin again. But upon return to the surface, she is insanely faster than she was before as well as stronger, strong enough to touch the Abyssopelagic Zone. Touch, but go no further as it's her current limit...as a normal boosted human according to her Appetite Demon. She could, if she awakened her Gourmet Cells even further by eating the Full Course of the World.

And upon gaining a stronger body, she trains with her clones to attack and respond to speeds and reflexes to her high standards.

'This should get me by in Gourmet World,' she mused. 'What do you think, Icy?'

 **For now, it's sufficient...by the Entrance.** Icy spoke to her.

'Eh?!'

 **By the Entrance, eat what you can so you can proceed further.**

'Right...' Naruko croaked gloomily. 'I can't believe all my hard work and yet I can only go into the doorway?' she went to her yacht to see if she got any messages. It's not easy sealing flora seafood and a bunch of clams, oysters, mussels, scallops, shrimps and prawns, lobsters, and crayfishes, while avoiding their young for the next generation. She even caught a Puffer Whale in its giant size for sale. Like hell she'll wait ten years for it!

The Bishokuya managed to get by in land, as she worked alone in the sea to fill markets worldwide.

She then slept in a Hotel in LIFE after eating her fill in the wild to recover from exhaustion.

Through the net, IGO found her quickly enough, the problem was getting there faster because they have something to do now.

'Is Naruko-san still here?' Komatsu asked the Receptionist.

'She's still here but from what our cameras say, she never left her room nor ordered Room Service for ten days now.' said the Receptionist. 'Her room is 901 on the ninth floor.'

When they went up there and Zebra listened...

'...she's out cold. Sleepin'.' he said.

'She slept for ten days?!' Sani shuddered as they lockpicked their way through for them to take a look.

'...she's very exhausted by the looks of things. She probably slept longer than that.' said Coco, seeing through his ability. He saw Naruko's condition. Her pattern of electromagnetic waves showed she was really overworked and hibernated to recover, but this made her ripe for kidnapping which was why her being here was a secret.

'Well, while we worked on land, she worked in cold underwater.' said Toriko. 'No wonder she's stronger than us.' he chuckled jovially.

'But we gotta go to Gourmet World today.' said Zebra, picking up Naruko like a sack of potatoes. 'Get her stuff and we're outta here.'

'Oi oi! We'll look like kidnappers at this rate!' Sani howled.

'There's Octomelon and sneaking her away and have Mansam foot her hotel bill.' said Toriko. 'Let's scram!'


End file.
